


Focus On Me

by 19ARMY923457



Series: Jus2 [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom are Best Friends, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but then it changes, jabum and jinyoung are best friends, jackson and jaebum are roommates, jaebum is a sunshine, why isn't there a tag for that already????, yugyeom hates jaebum at first, yugyeom is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19ARMY923457/pseuds/19ARMY923457
Summary: Yugyeom and Jaebum don’t have anything in common. Okay, maybe one thing: they both love dancing
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB & Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom
Series: Jus2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009236
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's my first Got7/Jus2 fic so be nice please~ I've been a fan of Got7 for a while now but I just began to stan them so it's a bit awkward for me haha  
> I tried to write short chapters (about 2k words per chapter) so if you're busy or you have to stop you can do it easily~  
> It will probably be out of character but that's how I wanted to portray them, respect that please^^
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy !

Kim Yugyeom is 20 and he is a bad boy. He doesn’t really do “bad things” for real but he’s feared by everyone. He’s also admired for his good looks and amazing dancing skills. He lives for dancing, he can’t picture himself doing anything else. He has a little crew made of his childhood best friends Jeon Jungkook and, as everyone calls him, BamBam. Yugyeom and BamBam major in dancing and Jungkook majors in singing. They are the only one to know the real Yugyeom: a big softie who’s shy with new people and has a very loud and high-pitched laugh. Yugyeom also likes singing, Jungkook doesn’t stop telling him that he has a good voice every time they go to a karaoke, but he doesn’t like singing enough to study it. It’s just a hobby.

Im Jaebum is a very easy-going and sociable guy. He’s 24 and a dancing major as well (he’s got a minor in song writing too). Everyone wants to befriend him, he’s so nice and his eye-smile makes him look as cute as a little kitten. He entered university late because he couldn’t afford it so he worked for some years as a waiter in a café until he had enough money to pay for it. He lives in the dorms because his family lives far from the university. He has a lot of friends but he only has one best friend: Park Jinyoung. They met in middle school after Jinyoung’s family decided to move to Seoul. Contrary to Jaebum, he finished his studies and is now an actor. He’s not famous yet but Jaebum believes that he will soon become one of the most famous actors in South Korea.

* * *

“How are you?” Jungkook asked Yugyeom as they walked to university.

“I’m fine. Just a bit stressed.” Yugyeom answered.

“Why? That’s unusual of you.”

“Second semester is starting and I heard that there will be a special assignment or something like that. It will be a group project from what I heard.”

“I see. Maybe you’d team up with BamBam?” Jungkook asked, trying to comfort his friend.

“Nah, I don’t think I’ll have such luck. I just hope I won’t be paired with Im Jaebum.”

“Yugyeom-ah…” Jungkook sighed. “I really think you should stop acting like you hate him.”

“I’m not acting like that! I really dislike him!” Yugyeom exclaimed, suddenly angry.

“That’s right, and I’m not in love with Jimin. You’re being ridiculous. He’s a really nice guy, I don’t get why you hate him so much.”

“Everyone is infatuated with him and I don’t get it. He’s a great dancer and maybe he’s nice but he’s not that good looking. It’s crazy.” Yugyeom said.

“I think you’re just jealous.” Jungkook stated and Yugyeom glared at him. “Don’t look at me like that. I know you and you’re jealous of him.”

“Why would I be jealous of him, then?” Yugyeom asked in a defying tone.

“He’s sociable and has a lot of friends. That’s the only thing you lack. Sociability.”

“Is it my fault though?” Yugyeom asked and, seeing Jungkook's face he added “Don't answer that.”

“Look, Bam is there. Let’s catch up with him.” Jungkook said, Yugyeom feeling grateful for the change of subject.

“Bam!” Yugyeom called out, him and Jungkook jogging up to him.

“Guys! How are you?” BamBam asked.

“We’re alright, how about you?” Jungkook asked.

“I’m fine, super fine. The new semester is beginning and I’m excited about the dance project.”

“We were just talking about it, Yugyeom is stressed.” Jungkook stated.

“Of course he is. He isn’t very sociable, I wish good luck to the person who’ll be with him.” BamBam said, earning a punch from Yugyeom.

“Shut up. I wish good luck to the person who’ll have to deal with your loud and weird ass.” Yugyeom said, a little smile on his lips.

BamBam stuck his tongue out at him and soon enough, they parted ways with Jungkook, going to the dancing room.

“Hello Yugyeom-ssi!” a girl said as Yugyeom walked in front of her. Yugyeom ignored her and kept on walking to the dancing room, BamBam waving to the people he knew.

“You should really be a bit nicer to people, Gyeom. If you go on, people are really going to hate you.” BamBam said as they entered the room and sat down on the floor, facing the mirror.

“I don’t care. I don’t see why people should like me anyway.” Yugyeom said and just then, Jaebum entered the room as well.

The same girl as earlier went up to Jaebum.

“Hello, Jaebum-ssi!”

“Hello, Yooa-ssi. How are you?” Jaebum asked, flashing his cute eye-smile. Yugyeom scoffed at the exchange.

“I’m fine, thanks! How about you?” asked Yooa.

“I’m doing perfect! Are you taking this class this semester?” Jaebum asked.

“Yes! I hope I’ll be paired with a good person.” Yooa stated, blushing. Jaebum understood she was talking about him and laughed.

“There’s only good persons here, Yooa-ssi. Even if you’re not paired up with me, you’ll be with someone who’s kind and talented.” He said, ruffling her hair.

Yugyeom rolled his eyes and turned to BamBam.

“Am I the only one to not like Jaebum?” he asked, frowning.

“Yes. And he’s older than you, for the reminder.”

“Anyway. I don’t get why everyone likes him.”

“He’s nice and talented.” BamBam stated, looking at the people entering the room one by one. “I hope I’ll be paired up with Momo, she’s such a great dancer.”

“I’m talented too.” Yugyeom said, pouting.

“Yes and that’s why you’re so popular. But people prefer Jaebum because he’s not only talented but also nice and humble. You’re so full of yourself.” Yugyeom punched him on the arm. “It hurts, man!” he screamed and everyone looked at them.

Yugyeom accidentally made eye-contact with Jaebum who smiled at him. Yugyeom just adverted his eyes, not returning the smile.

“Yooa-ssi, do you know who’s the guy with black hair sitting there?” Jaebum quietly asked.

“Oh, it’s Kim Yugyeom. But you surely heard of him.”

“Oh, so he’s the so famous Kim Yugyeom.” Jaebum said, looking back at Yugyeom for a short moment.

“He’s very talented but as cold as ice. He’s not very kind.” Yooa stated, looking at Yugyeom as well.

“I’m sure he’s one of those people who need to be forced to open up. No one tried enough to really warm up to him. I guess the guy besides him is his best friend?” Jaebum asked, turning back to Yooa.

“Yes, it’s BamBam. Yugyeom has another best friend, Jeon Jungkook. He majors in singing and he’s in a relationship with Park Jimin.”

“Yes, I know them. I’m friends with Jiminie, Jungkook is so sweet to him and he’s kind.” Jaebum explained.

Then, the dance teacher entered the room and closed the door behind her. There were now about 30 people in the room, waiting for what the teacher would announce. Jaebum and Yooa went to sit down. Jaebum purposely went towards Yugyeom and BamBam and sat down not far from them.

“Isn’t Teacher Boa intimidating?” BamBam asked Yugyeom.

“I don’t know, I found her more talented than anything.” Yugyeom bluntly replied.

“Hello, everyone!” Boa started. “So, as you know, this semester you will all be paired up and you’ll need to choreograph a dance by yourself. I have a surprise for you all though.” She said and everyone gasped in excitement. She smiled. “Don’t be too shocked, okay? This year, especially, you’ll get to work with the dancers from the 1million studio.” She stated and everyone began to applaud.

“So, before announcing the pairs, I just need to tell you that you’ll have a maximum of five dancers to participate in the choreography. You can also choose not to have any but I recommend it because they are allowed to help you. However, you need to finish at least half of the choreography before choosing who you wanna work with.” Everyone applauded and Boa raised a hand, making everyone stop.

“So, the pairs will be Kang Seulgi and Jung Hoseok; Lee Taeyong and Kim Hyoyeon; Lee Taemin and Kim Jongin; Oh Sehun and Lalisa; BamBam and Momo; Kim Yugyeom and Im Jaebum; Yooa and Chou Tzuyu;…”

As he heard the name of his partner, Yugyeom groaned. How could he end up with Jaebum? He never had good luck but still… On the other side, BamBam was almost crying from joy, he had Momo as his partner.

When Jaebum heard that Yugyeom would be his partner, he smiled. He was secretly hoping he would be with Yugyeom when Yooa told him that he was in this class as well. He looked over to Yugyeom who was, contrary to him, frowning.

“Gosh, how could I have such bad luck? Im Jaebum! Out of all the people in this class, it had to be Im Jaebum I get paired up with!” Yugyeom complained to BamBam.

“I know right.” BamBam said, doing his best to look sad for his friend. “But I got Momo! I’m so happy!” he went on, totally ignoring how Yugyeom pouted, realising that his friend didn’t care one bit about his ‘problem’.

“I hate you Bam.” Yugyeom said and got up, gathering his things before walking to the exit.

Seeing this, Jaebum quickly got up and almost ran to Yugyeom who was already in the corridor.

“Yugyeom! Kim Yugyeom!” he called and Yugyeom groaned, recognizing this voice. He stopped and turned around.

“What?” he rudely asked.

Jaebum was standing in front of him, a bit out of breath. He looked up and smiled widely.

“Hi. My name is Im Jaebum and I’m your partner for this semester.” He said, extending his hand.

Yugyeom looked at his face then at his hand and back at his face.

“I know. And you apparently know who I am since you called my name just now.” Yugyeom replied and turned around, ignoring Jaebum’s hand and resuming on walking out of the building.

Jaebum was a bit taken aback by the outright ice-cold treatment but he followed Yugyeom out of the building.

“Aren’t you going to listen to me? We’re going to spend most of our time together, we should at least get to know each other.” Jaebum said and Yugyeom stopped, turning around to face him, looking very annoyed.

“Look, I just want to pass this semester and learning about you won’t help me. I don’t care about who you are Im Jaebum. Now, I have to go somewhere. Bye.” Yugyeom coldly said and turned away, getting out of the campus.

Jaebum looked at Yugyeom’s retreating figure and laughed.

“He’s cute.” He said to himself and, looking at the time, decided to go to the cafeteria to meet up with Jimin and Jungkook.

When he entered the cafeteria, he immediately spotted Jimin, he was kinda hard to miss with his pink hair. He walked to him and sat down in front of him as Jungkook was feeding him.

“Hi, guys.” He said, taking his doshirak ( _Korean for bento_ ) out of his bag.

“Hey, Jaebumie. How you doing?” Jimin asked his friend, detaching his eyes from Jungkook who was flashing his most beautiful smile.

“I’m fine. How are you Jungkook?” Jaebum asked Jimin’s boyfriend.

At first, Jungkook didn’t like Jaebum because he judged him too close to Jimin but after getting to know him, he relaxed and started to be a lot friendlier.

“Doing alright. I’m a bit worried for my friend though.” Jungkook said, looking around the cafeteria, obviously looking for his friend.

“Is your friend Kim Yugyeom by any chance?” he asked and if Jungkook’s pure expression of surprise wasn’t a clear giveaway, his next words were definitely the answer to his question.

“Did you meet him already?” he asked and Jaebum nodded. “Did you talk to him?”

“Well, if we can say that what happened was ‘talking’ then, yes, I did talk to him.” Jaebum said, a little smile on his lips.

“That must have been awful.” Jungkook said, shaking his head. “But, why on earth did you talk to him?”

“That’s a funny story.” Jaebum said, nervously giggling. “By some kind of chance, we got paired up for the end of year project. I’m sure he talked to you about it.”

“Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh.” Jungkook said, repeating the same words five times in a row until Jimin put his hand over his mouth.

“Can you say something else, please? Like, for example, explain what’s up?” he asked.

“You see, I talked to Gyeom this morning and he hoped he wouldn’t be paired up with you.” Jungkook stated, getting a bit embarrassed. “He must have been very cold to you, right?”

“He was ice-cold. I felt like I was talking to an iceberg. But it was kinda cute, to be honest.”

“You’re surely the only person on Earth to find Yugyeom cute after talking with him for the first time.”

“I remember the first time I talked to Yugyeom, he was so cold, right, baby? But I quickly put him back in his place after telling him that I was your boyfriend. It was kinda funny.” Jimin said, laughing. Jungkook pecked him on the lips.

“But that’s because you’re the best.”

“Anyway.” Jaebum began, trying to forget what he had just witnessed. “I guess he’s very protective of his friends. And he trusts them a lot.”

“He does.” Jungkook stated, playing with the rings on Jimin’s fingers while the other resumed to eat by himself.

“Can I ask you to break his trust, just this time?” Jaebum carefully asked.

“Gladly.” Jungkook said, surprising Jaebum. “I’ll do anything so that you could become friends with him. Seriously, I’m sick of him. What do you want?”

“His number. We need to communicate but he didn’t want to talk to me so his number was a big ‘no-no’.” Jaebum explained and Jungkook nodded, sending Jaebum Yugyeom’s number.

“There you go. Please, get him out of his shell.”

“Oh, that’s exactly what I plan to do.” Jaebum said, finally beginning to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugyeom was in the subway, going back to the dorms when his phone vibrated.

_Hi, it’s Im Jaebum. Jungkook gave me your number^^_

Yugyeom groaned and decided to not answer. His phone vibrated again.

_Don’t ignore me please, we really need to talk._

Yugyeom sighed, furrowing his eyebrows.

_What the hell do you want?_

_We need to talk about the project._

_Okay. What do you wanna do?_

_This is not gonna work, Yugyeom._

_We need to talk face to face._

_Let’s meet tomorrow at 10A.M in the practice room 3._

_Okay, see you tomorrow!_

Yugyeom was really getting annoyed, he really didn’t want to be acquainted with Jaebum but, apparently, the world had other plans for him. He put his phone back in his pocket and got out of the subway. He walked for about five minutes and finally arrived to the dorms. He was met with Jungkook texting and smiling at his phone like a dummy.

“Can you tell me why you gave my number to Im Jaebum?” he asked, closing the door behind him and throwing his bag to the floor.

“Hello to you too, Gyeom.” Jungkook said, putting his phone down. “He told me you got paired up, I just helped him.” He simply answered.

“You should help me, not him! I didn’t want him to have my number!” Yugyeom complained, going to sit beside Jungkook on their couch.

“You’re seriously annoying me!” Jungkook shouted, surprising Yugyeom. “Stop acting like a f*cking child, this is college, not kindergarten! You won’t always be able to work with people you like, are you aware of this?”

It was the first time Jungkook ever shouted at him since a long time ago. Yugyeom had forgotten how scary Jungkook looked when he was angry and instead of answering with words, he just nodded.

“Okay.” Jungkook said, sighing but still looking angry. “Jaebum is a nice guy. He’s friends with my Jiminie so he can only be a good guy.”

“I don’t understand how Jimin is dating you then. You’re such an assh*le.” Yugyeom said and Jungkook threw a pillow to his face.

**_The next day_ **

Jaebum arrived early at the practice room. He was kinda excited for his meeting with Yugyeom. It would be the first time they’d actually talk face to face. He waited for about ten minutes when suddenly, the door opened, revealing a dishevelled Yugyeom.

“Hey.” Yugyeom greeted.

“Hi.” Jaebum replied.

“So, you said you wanted to talk? Let’s talk then.” Yugyeom said.

“Yeah. Well, have you thought a bit about what kind of song you’d like to dance to?” Jaebum asked.

“Yes. I’d like to dance to an R’n’B song.”

“Oh, you like R’n’B? Me too! Such a coincidence!” Jaebum exclaimed.

“Yeah. What about you?” Yugyeom asked, ignoring the older.

“R’n’B sounds fine to me. I didn’t think about anything anyway. Have you got a song in mind?” Jaebum asked, smiling.

“I thought of Jus2’s Focus On Me. It’s got an R’n’B feel to it and it’s a duet. Since there’s no official choreography, we can easily make one ourselves.” Yugyeom explained, showing how much he had thought about it.

Jaebum found that side of Yugyeom quite endearing, the side that was so passionate about dancing. He liked that way Yugyeom's eyes shined when he talked about dancing.

“That’s fine by me. I like their music.” Jaebum said. “Have you ever made a choreography by yourself?”

“I did when I was in high school. I won a contest.” Yugyeom said, a little smile appearing on his lips. It stayed some seconds before his lips formed a straight line once again.

“That’s so cool! You must be very talented too!” Jaebum excitedly said.

“I heard you’re also talented. Did you make choreography too?” Yugyeom asked, a bit shy but trying not to show it.

“Yeah. But it was quite a long time ago, when I was in high school as well. I didn’t win anything though, it was for a talent show.” Jaebum explained.

“I see.” Said Yugyeom.

“Oh, by the way. Would you like to perform with the dancers from 1million?”

“Um, I’d like to if it’s okay with you.” Yugyeom said, putting his hands in his back pockets and beginning to sway a bit.

“Of course! Do you have a preference?”

“I’m a big fan of Austin Pak. I really like his style and his choreographies.” Yugyeom said, pausing for a moment. “How about you?”

“Well, I really like Yoo Junsun. He’s a great choreographer and dancer.” Jaebum answered.

“Okay.”

Jaebum wasn’t fazed by the lukewarm response and smiled even wider.

“So, when do you wanna start?” he asked.

“I don’t know. When are you free?” asked Yugyeom.

“I’m free almost every afternoon plus weekends.”

“Me too except for Sundays. Let’s start on Wednesday, then?” Yugyeom said and Jaebum nodded. “Okay, see you. I gotta go.” Yugyeom said and immediately flew out of the room.

Jaebum giggled after the door closed behind Yugyeom.

“You’re such a cutie Kim Yugyeom. I saw what you tried to do there.” Jaebum whispered to himself. Then, his phone rang.

“Hello?”

_“Hi, Jaebumie! How are you?”_

“Oh, Jinyoung-ah! Wassup, why are you calling?” Jaebum asked, suddenly excited as he got out of the practice room.

_“I’m in front of the campus, would you like to go grab something for lunch?”_

“I’d love to! I missed you so much, gosh. I’m coming!” Jaebum said before hanging up and running to the entrance.

**_A bit later_ **

“Hey, Kook.” Yugyeom said as he sat down beside Jungkook on the steps around the soccer field.

“Hey, Gyeom.” Jungkook answered, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend who was playing soccer.

“I wanted to ask you something…” Yugyeom began and Jungkook hummed. “Is Jaebum in a relationship?”

Jungkook suddenly turned to look at Yugyeom, his eyes wide in astonishment. He then smirked.

“Why do you wanna know? Are you beginning to like him?” he teased.

“Not at all! I’m just curious!” Yugyeom said, getting defensive.

“Calm down! You have the right to like him, are you aware of this?”

“I do NOT like him! Ugh, forget I ever asked you something.” Yugyeom said, getting ready to leave but Jungkook grabbed him and made him sit back down.

“Look, I don’t know if he’s in a relationship and I don’t care. If there’s something you wanna know about him, you better directly ask Jaebum. He’s the only one to know what goes on in his life.” Jungkook said in a sweet and reassuring voice.

“Okay. Thanks.” Yugyeom muttered.

“You’re welcome, buddy. Now, let’s wait for Jimin’s match to end and we’ll go grab something to eat, okay?”

****

**_In the meantime_ **

“Jaebum-ah!” Jinyoung shouted as soon as he saw Jaebum.

Jaebum smiled and ran to Jinyoung, taking him in his arms for a few seconds.

“How are you?” Jinyoung asked, taking a good look at his best friend.

He hadn't changed, still so handsome but he had black hair instead of brown now.

“I’m fine, how about you? How was it in L.A? You went there for a movie, right?” Jaebum asked, a wide smile lightening up his face.

“It was for a drama but it was really cool, the weather was a tad too hot though. I don’t get the weather there. I’m glad to be back, I missed my bff.” Jinyoung said, ruffling Jaebum's hair.

“Let’s go eat, I’m hungry.” Jaebum said, grabbing Jinyoung's arm and dragging him away from the campus.

They walked to a little cosy restaurant that wasn’t too far of the campus and sat down, the waiter coming to give them the menu.

“So, what are you going to eat?” Jinyoung asked.

“I think I’ll take spicy cold noodles.” Jaebum answered after taking a quick look over the menu.

“I’ll take donkatsu and rice.”

“Are you still on a diet?” Jaebum asked, pouting a bit.

“Of course. The drama isn’t over but they gave us a few days off because the director got fed up with the main actress, she’s so rude. A true b*tch.” Jinyoung explained, rolling his eyes before calling the waiter and telling her their choices.

“Anyway, what have you been up to lately? The semester just started so I guess nothing much?”

“Yeah, nothing much. But the project this semester is to make a choreography and we all have a partner the teacher chose.” Jaebum answered.

“That’s cool! How’s your partner? Is it a boy?” the other asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Yes, it’s a boy, a very cute one but he’s cold as ice. It’s adorable to see him put a façade on, you should see it, it’s so entertaining.” Jaebum explained, giggling.

“Is he talented?”

“Very. He’s the most famous student in our year. Boys and girls are over him but he doesn’t like anyone. I think he hates me for some reason, I don’t get it but it doesn’t bother me.” Jaebum said, shrugging.

“You wanna befriend him?”

“Of course. We’re going to work together the whole semester, I should try my best and get close to him.” He paused. “And he’s hot, seriously, we would make a great couple.” He said, making Jinyoung laugh out loud.

“Still the same! Don’t scare the poor kid off. Not everyone's as easy-going as you are.”

“I know. I’m willing to break his walls step by step. I’m gonna take my time.”

“You better.” Jinyoung said and waiter came with their food.

Just as they began to eat, the door to the restaurant opened, three people entering.

“Jungkook, shut the f*ck up for god’s sake.”

Jaebum turned around, recognising Yugyeom's voice. He saw that he was in company of Jimin and Jungkook and waved to the couple before turning back to Jinyoung.

“The one with a black t-shirt is my partner. Kim Yugyeom.” Jaebum whispered.

“Oh, I see. He’s very handsome, indeed. He looks like a cute puppy too.” Jinyoung whispered back.

“Jaebum hyung!” Jimin said, going over to their table, followed by a smiling Jungkook and a frowning Yugyeom.

“Hi, Jimin-ah! How are you?”

“I’m fine! How come you’re eating here?”

“I wanted to get away from campus to eat with Jingyoungie.”

“Hello, Jinyoung hyung. It’s been a long time since I last saw you.” Jimin said, bowing to Jinyoung.

“Yes, I remember you. It was a few months ago in Everland, right?”

“Yes! Here’s my boyfriend, Jungkook, I don’t know if you remember him.”

“Yes, the one who was begging you to do the roller coaster.” Jinyoung said, smiling to Jungkook who seemed very embarrassed.

“Yes!” Jimin exclaimed, laughing. “Can we sit next to you?”

“Of course! Here, take this table and those chairs so we could all eat together.” Said Jinyoung, winking to Jaebum who rolled his eyes.

The waiter immediately came to take the three boys’ order when Jinyoung turned to Yugyeom who sat down, looking quite displeased.

“So, young man, who are you if I may ask?”

Jungkook had to kick Yugyeom under the table so the latter noticed that Jinyoung was talking to him.

“Oh, I’m Kim Yugyeom. I major in dance, second year.” He blatantly replied, not really looking at Jinyoung.

 _Kinda rude, I see why Jaebum likes him,_ thought Jinyoung.

“So, you’re in the same year as Bummie, here?” he asked.

Yugyeom suddenly looked at him then furtively at Jaebum and then back at him.

“Yeah.” He simply replied, frowning a bit.

Just then, the waiter arrived with the boys’ orders and they began to eat, chatting about this and that.

Yugyeom felt a bit left out but he didn’t really care because he didn’t wanna talk with Jinyoung anyway. As he ate in silence, his mind was elsewhere, thinking about what was the relationship between Jinyoung and Jaebum. They were a bit too touchy, almost as much as Jimin and Jungkook were but Yugyeom didn’t care, right? Right. Why would he care? He didn’t like Jaebum at all so he shouldn’t care about him. He wasn’t in the slightest bit curious about his life, his whereabouts and who was Jinyoung for him.

Yugyeom suddenly looked at Jinyoung, feeling very annoyed. He groaned, put his spoon down, gave money for the food to Jungkook and got out of the restaurant, not even looking back once.

Jungkook was surprised by his friend’s behaviour but Jimin voiced out his thoughts.

“The hell is wrong with him? That’s so rude of him!” he said, annoyed.

“It’s okay, don’t worry.” Jinyoung said. “I think it’s better if he takes some fresh air for the time being.”

“What do you mean?” asked Jaebum.

“He was scowling at me the whole time, thinking I didn’t notice him. It was fun.” Jinyoung said, smiling and winking discreetly at Jaebum.

“What?” Jaebum asked, confused.

“I think he was jealous.” Jinyoung said, making Jaebum look at him with wide eyes.

“I don’t think so. He hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you.” Jungkook stated, making everyone look at him. “He envies you and wish he could be like you.”

“Don’t make me laugh, Jungkook.” Jaebum said.

“I’m serious. No one knows Yugyeom better than I do. Trust me when I tell you that he doesn’t hate you.”

Jaebum sighed.

“I don’t know what to think anymore.” He stood up. “I’m sorry Jinyoungie, but I think I need to talk with my dance partner. I’ll call you tonight. See you around guys.” He said and got out of the restaurant, starting to search for Yugyeom.

He began to walk slowly, looking all around him. Jaebum wanted to find Yugyeom but he didn’t know what he would do if he did find him. They weren’t close, they weren’t even acquaintances. It was saddening him that Yugyeom didn’t want to be his friend at all. It was already hard for Jaebum to make friends because of his age and he wanted to make new friends through this project.

Just then, he spotted Yugyeom sitting down on a bench in front of the college’s entrance. He sighed and walked to him. When he was about to sit down next to the younger, the latter made a move to go away.

“Stop. Sit with me for a while.” Jaebum said. Yugyeom ignored his words and took a step when Jaebum grabbed him. Yugyeom turned towards him, shocked to see Jaebum scowling.

“Sit the hell down, right now.” Jaebum coldly said. To his surprise, Yugyeom listened to him.

“Look. We’re going to spend a whole semester together. We need to get along, whether you like it or not. So, let’s make a deal.”

“A deal?” Yugyeom asked, surprised.

“Yes.”

“And what makes you think that I’ll agree?”

“I think that you know that you have no choice.”

Yugyeom stared at Jaebum for a while and he understood that, indeed, he didn’t have a choice.

“What kinda deal do you wanna make?”

Jaebum smiled.

“One truth for one truth. If I ask you a question, you have to answer me truthfully and the same goes for me.” Jaebum explained.

Yugyeom thought about it for a second and extended his hand.

“Deal.” He said.

“Deal.” Said Jaebum, taking Yugyeom’s hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaebum and Yugyeom were now sitting next to each other on the bench.

“So, can I ask you a question?” Yugyeom asked, not looking at Jaebum but at his own hands instead.

“Go ahead.”

“Are you…” Yugyeom began, hesitating. “Are you in a relationship with that guy from earlier?” Yugyeom asked, his voice so quiet Jaebum almost didn’t hear it.

“Jinyoungie?” Jaebum asked, not noticing the way Yugyeom frowned at the nickname. “Are you asking if we’re together?” he carefully asked. Yugyeom nodded and he laughed. “No. we’re best friends.”

Yugyeom released a breath he didn’t know he was holding at that. He was feeling a tiny bit happier, his heart was a little lighter and he suddenly found everything surrounding him a bit more beautiful.

“Oh.” He said, a little grin gracing his lips.

“So, do you have something to do right now?” Jaebum asked.

“No.”

“Would you like to go to the practice room and begin to brainstorm with some ideas for the choreography?”

“Okay.” Yugyeom said, immediately getting up. Jaebum did the same and they began to walk side to side, in a comfortable silence.

When they arrived to the building, all the rooms were occupied but one.

“Oh no.” Yugyeom sighed.

“What?”

“It’s the practice room 15.” Yugyeom muttered, entering the room and turning the lights on.

Jaebum entered too and looked around. It wasn’t different from the other rooms. There was a mirror, a computer, speakers, somewhere to sit. The only extra thing was the shower in the back of the room.

“What’s with it?” Jaebum asked.

“You don’t know about this room?”

“Should I?”

Yugyeom sighed again, going towards the speakers and connected his phone.

“It’s time for me to tell you a story then. I guess you don’t know but teacher Boa was part of the 1Million studio in the past. She was recruited after she covered the choreography for Lee Hyori’s Chitty Chitty Bang Bang during her third year here.” Yugyeom made a short pause before resuming his story. “She entered the studio and it was the first time someone entered it while they were still a student. She quickly kinda overshadowed everyone else and was hired to become a choreographer after one year in the studio. She created her first choreography in this practice room.”

“That’s so cool!” Jaebum exclaimed.

“No, it’s not.” Yugyeom gravely said.

“Why? Maybe we’ll have the same chance as she did! It’s a legendary practice room.”

“Why do you think no one is ever here? It’s cursed. Every single person who used this room after teacher Boa either never graduated or never became a choreographer or pro dancer.” Yugyeom explained.

“Are you serious?” Jaebum scoffed.

Just then, the door opened, revealing teacher Boa.

“That’s right.” She said and the boys bowed to her.

“How did you know we were here, teacher?” Yugyeom asked.

“I didn’t know. I was just passing by to see who was already working and who wasn’t. But I’m glad I found you two.”

“Why?” Jaebum asked.

“Because I’m expecting an awesome choreography from the two of you. You’re the best students this year and that’s why I paired you two up.”

“That’s not pressuring at all.” Yugyeom muttered.

“I never said I didn’t want to pressure you.” Boa said, smiling gently at Yugyeom before turning to Jaebum. “The story Yugyeom just told you is true, by the way. I hope you’ll be able to break the curse.”

“We’ll do our best!” Jaebum said, excited.

Boa smiled and got out of the room.

“Okay, let’s begin.” Yugyeom said. He walked to the centre of the room, facing the mirror. “I’ve thought about the choreography all night and I came up with a killing part if I can say. Can you play the music so I can show you?” he asked Jaebum.

“Which part?” Jaebum asked as he was standing in front of the speakers.

“Begin at 1:08, it’s the chorus I’ve been working on.” Yugyeom said and Jaebum nodded, playing the music from 1:08.

Yugyeom got ready as the music played and began dancing when the chorus started. His movements were sharp but precise, it was kinda seductive in a way, manly but sexy. The chorus ended and Jaebum stopped the music. Yugyeom turned to him, looking a bit shy under Jaebum’s gaze.

“So? What do you think?”

“It’s great. I liked it a lot. That’s definitely a killing part.” Jaebum answered, smiling.

“I’m glad you liked it. It’s nothing much but that’s what I could come up with in such a short time.” Yugyeom said, blushing a bit.

“It’s really good. Let’s warm up so you can teach me.” Jaebum said, walking up to Yugyeom.

“Okay. Do you have a warming up routine?”

“No, I just stretch and stuff. Do you have one?”

“When I warm up with BamBam we usually do a dance battle. It gets us more energized. We can try it if you want.” Yugyeom explained.

“Yeah, why not? I’m used to dance alone, it could be interesting to stretch with you.” Jaebum said, coming closer to Yugyeom.

Yugyeom was a bit sad to hear that Jaebum is used to dance alone. He remembered when he was like this in high school, until he fell in love with dancing and met BamBam. He smiled to himself and walked to the speakers.

“I’ll put any music on and you can go first, if you want.”

“Okay. Let’s do this!”

Yugyeom played an upbeat song with a lot of bass, waiting to see how good Jaebum was exactly. He saw him growing to the music at first, getting ready and when he did start, Yugyeom's jaw dropped. Jaebum started b-boying out of nowhere, as if it was as simple as saying ‘hello’. His steps became quicker as the music went on and then he spun on his hands before getting up, his hair a mess and his face all red.

“What do you think?” Jaebum asked, smiling widely.

Yugyeom couldn’t answer right away, he was too shocked to utter one word – and his heart skipped a beat at Jaebum’s smile, but he would never admit it. When he finally came back to himself, he stopped the music, staring at Jaebum.

“It was great. I really didn’t expect this but it was a good surprise. My turn now.” He said, walking to the centre of the practice room as Jaebum chuckled while going to the speakers.

Yugyeom looked at his reflection, getting himself together and trying not to think of Jaebum’s sculpted torso. Chris Brown’s ‘Discover’ began playing and Yugyeom smirked, immediately beginning to dance. Chris Brown has always been Yugyeom's favourite singer and he loved dancing to his songs, no matter when or where. At some point in the song, he made a sign for Jaebum to join him, which he did. They began dancing side to side, letting the music control their bodies. When the song ended, they were both out of breath but happy.

Yugyeom went to stop the music and looked at Jaebum.

“Now that we’re warmed up, let me teach you the killing part of our choreo.”

**_In the evening_ **

“You’re coming in late today.” Yugyeom said as the door of his shared room with Jungkook opened.

“I spent the whole afternoon with Jiminie, I didn’t see the time pass until the sky went black.” Jungkook answered, plopping down on their couch. “But what are you doing in the kitchen?”

“I’m cooking.” Yugyeom simply answered.

“Cooking? What, instant noodles?” Jungkook asked, laughing.

“Haha, very funny. No, I’m trying to make kimbap.”

“Why?” Jungkook asked, walking to stand next to Yugyeom.

“Because tomorrow I won’t have time to eat before the practice and I’m tired of waiting in line at the cafeteria to eat sh*t.”

“Talking about the practice… how did it go with Jaebum hyung?”

“It went okay. We just began to create the choreo.” Yugyeom said, trying to roll the kimbap and failing miserably.

“What happened at lunch? Why were you so rude? Jinyoung hyung is very nice and funny, we had a lot of fun.”

“I don’t care. And I don’t wanna talk to you about it.” Yugyeom said, trying once again to roll the kimbap and failing.

“Is it about Jaebum hyung? You thought they were a couple and became jealous?”

“Would you shut up? I’m trying to make kimbaps here! If you’re not gonna help, go the f*ck away!” Yugyeom shouted, surprising Jungkook.

“So that’s it. You thought Jinyoung hyung was Jaebum’s boyfriend.” Jungkook calmly said and Yugyeom sighed.

“Yes, I thought they were a couple and yes, I was jealous. But don’t ask me why because I don’t know myself. I just know that after I asked him about it and he told me that they were only friends, I felt relieved.” Yugyeom admitted, finally succeeding in rolling the kimbap.

“What? You asked him about it?”

“Yes. We made a deal. If he asks me a question, I have to answer truthfully and vice-versa.” Yugyeom explained, carefully slicing his kimbap.

“Aren’t you afraid he’ll ask a personal question?”

“If he does I can tell him that I’m not comfortable with answering him, he will surely understand. And the same goes for him.” Yugyeom said, making another kimbap.

“If you say so.” Jungkook said before rolling his sleeves up and washing his hands. “Let me help you. Jimin taught me how to make kimbaps ages ago so I’m better at it than you.”

“Shut up, assh*le.” Yugyeom said, elbowing Jungkook in the ribs but smiling anyway.

“But seriously though. Why are you making kimbaps?” Jungkook asked, getting to work.

“I told you.” Yugyeom said, not looking at Jungkook.

“Yugyeom. I’m asking for the real reason. You know you can trust me, right? Even if it’s a stupid reason, I won’t make fun of you.” Jungkook said, getting on cutting the kimbap.

“It’s just… Jaebum hyung was so nice today and I felt super bad about how I treated him so I just wanted to thank him by bringing him lunch. But I also don’t want to eat at the cafeteria.” Yugyeom admitted, succeeding in rolling a kimbap and beginning to cut.

“It’s very interesting that you chose to make him kimbap.”

“I know. It was the first thing that came to mind.” Yugyeom deeply sighed.

“It’s okay, you know. You’re allowed to think of her.” Jungkook stated, looking warily at his best friend.

“I know. But I don’t want to. It’s upsetting.”

Both friends fell silent after that and when they were done with the kimbaps they went to sit in front of the TV, watching reruns of whatever drama, forgetting about the talk had earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Jaebum woke up happy. He had a practice with Yugyeom in the afternoon and he was more excited today because the younger had become nicer with him. He didn’t know what changed but he was still glad.

“Jaebum-ah! Do you have practice today?” Jaebum’s roommate, Jackson, asked.

“Yeah. Why?”

“I wanted to spend some time with you tonight. But it’s okay, another time.”

“Sorry, man. But I just began getting along with my partner and this project is really important for him.”

“Yeah, Kim Yugyeom. I don’t get how you’re not scared of him to be honest. He looks scary as shit, even _I_ am afraid of him.

“But that’s because you’re a scaredy-cat.” Jaebum said, chuckling. “Anyway, I gotta go, I have a class to attend. See you later!” Jaebum exclaimed, going out of the door.

On the way to the class, he met Jungkook and Jimin, being grossly cute in front of the classroom.

“Get a room you two!” he jokingly scolded the couple.

“You’re just jealous because you’re alone.” Jimin replied, sticking his tongue out and Jaebum pouted.

“No need to remind me.”

“Hey, don’t be sad, Yugyeom will surely come around.” Jungkook said before turning back to Jimin and pecking him once more on the lips. “I’ll see you later baby. Have fun with your mom.”

“Thanks baby. See you later Jaebum hyung!” Jimin said and went away.

Jungkook and Jaebum entered the classroom and went to sit at the very back.

“So, how did it go with Yugyeom?” Jungkook asked.

“I’m sure you already know how it went.” Jaebum replied, smiling.

“Yes. But I’d like to have your point of view too.”

“Well, I didn’t know what to expect when I chased after him. He was very reluctant to speak to me at first but I kinda managed to make him talk. Then, we went to practice and he was actually so nice, it was fun to practice with him.” Jaebum explained, a little smile on his lips.

“What about the deal? Why did you want to make a deal with him?”

“That’s just in case he acts up again. If I need to know what’s up, he’ll have to tell me the truth.”

“He could still lie to you.”

“I know. But we need to rely on each other or this whole project won’t work. I’m sure he knows this but I want him to prove it to me.”

“Okay. You’re teaching him a lesson. But don’t use this deal too much to your advantage. Yugyeom isn’t as strong as he shows. He went through shit and I really don’t want to see him so broken ever again. So be careful.”

“I will, don’t worry.”

**_Later, in the practice room_ **

Yugyeom was sitting in the practice room 15, alone, eating his kimbap moodily. The class he was supposed to have this morning was postponed because the teacher was sick. _What a dumbass_ , thought Yugyeom. Before coming here, he went to nap at the library but was woken up by the librarian because the library was apparently not made for sleeping. After this, Yugyeom thought of going back to the dorms but he was afraid that he would be too lazy to come back out so he went to the practice room. He coincidentally met BamBam and spent about a whole hour with him before the latter had to go to the cafeteria. It was nice spending time with BamBam, Yugyeom always liked his company, especially when he needed to think about non-serious business.

Anyway, Yugyeom was sitting on the floor, facing the mirror, his back to the wall when the door opened. He slowly turned his head towards it and saw Jaebum entering. Yugyeom was pleased that the older had come a bit earlier because he was getting seriously depressed waiting on his own.

“Yugyeom? What are you doing?” Jaebum asked when he finally noticed the younger.

“I’m eating lunch. Did you eat?” Yugyeom asked, adverting his gaze.

“Not yet. I was going to leave my stuff here and go to the cafeteria-”

“I have some for you.” Yugyeom said, blushing a bit.

“What?”

“I made kimbaps for you. I hope you like it.” Yugyeom repeated, handing a box to the older.

Jaebum approached the younger and sat down next to him, taking the box and opening it. There was about 20 pieces of sliced kimbap and they looked delicious. He smiled.

“Thanks. I’m super hungry.” Jaebum said, grabbing the chopsticks Yugyeom was handing him and diving in.

“How is it?” Yugyeom shyly asked, looking at Jaebum expectantly.

“It’s delicious! Did you really make them?”

“Yeah. Jungkookie helped me too because I was too slow but it’s all hand-made.”

“That’s really delicious. Of course, there’s nothing better than hand-made food.”

They both kept on eating their lunch in silent, both stealing glances from time to time until they were done. Yugyeom took Jaebum’s now empty box and shoved it in his bag along with his own box before turning to the older.

“So, have you tried coming up with other dance moves?”

“Yeah, I worked a great part of the night and I came up with some moves that I think you’ll like. It’s the part just before the chorus.” Jaebum said, smiling.

“Okay, show me that.”

Yugyeom prepared the song to start at 1:00 and waited for Jaebum’s signal to press play. The music started and Jaebum began to hit every beat with his body. His shoulders, his hips, his arms, even his fingers, everything was so in sync with the music, it was sexy and graceful at the same time. When the part ended, Jaebum stopped, looking expectantly towards Yugyeom.

“What do you think?” he asked, short on breath because of the nervousness.

“You were right. I liked it a lot. And the way you linked your last move with the first of the chorus is simple but great. I particularly like the way you hit every beat with your shoulders.” Yugyeom stated, trying to hide his excitement. He was glad Jaebum was a talented dancer.

“Okay. That’s a lot of compliment.” Jaebum said, beaming.

“I should be honest when I see something that I like. Your moves are sharp and cool.” Yugyeom said, rolling his eyes as his cheeks dusted with pink.

“Thanks. So, ready to learn?” Jaebum asked and Yugyeom nodded, walking to stand just beside him, facing the mirror.

**_The next day_ **

“So, how’s it going guys?” Jungkook asked as he sat down on BamBam’s couch beside the latter, grabbing a beer.

The three best friends were gathered in BamBam’s room for their weekly movie night. Each week they switched rooms between BamBam’s and Jungkook and Yugyeom's shared room. They chose a movie from the website Rotten Tomatoes, the only criteria being the worst percentage of recommendation.

“We were waiting for you to begin. We chose Ghost Rider.” BamBam said as Yugyeom sat down too.

“Okay. After the movie we’ll talk. We skipped last week’s night because of my baby Gyeommie and I don’t have any idea of what happened to my other baby Bammie.”

“Okay dad, but let’s watch this shit now, please.” BamBam said and Jungkook stuck his tongue out before Yugyeom finally pressed play, rolling his eyes in faked annoyance.

“Okay, that movie was absolute shit. I don’t see any use of the plot.” Yugyeom stated as the credits rolled out.

“I didn’t understand a single thing.” Jungkook added.

“Same here. But that might be because I drank too many beers.” BamBam said, making his two friends burst out laughing.

“So, are y’all ready for our bro-talk?” Jungkook asked, tidying the coffee table up.

“What do you wanna know?” BamBam asked.

“How’s it going with Momo?” Jungkook and Yugyeom asked at the same time.

“It’s going well. She’s so amazing, I swear I’m so lucky to be her partner. You know it’s my first time choreographing a dance so she’s done most of the work for now but she doesn’t complain at all! She’s patient with me and I’m so grateful. I tried to come up with some dance moves and she told me they were cool even though we had to polish them a bit. By the way, I forgot to tell you but we chose God Is A Woman by Ariana Grande.” BamBam explained, smiling widely. _[I chose Chungha’s_ [choreo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NiOYmZVxXjo) _just imagine it’s Momo and Bam plz]_

“How about you Jungkook? How are you lately?” Yugyeom asked.

“I’m doing fine. Still writing the song, half-way done with the lyrics and I began working on the music. Jimin and I are still going strong too, I love him so much. I really wish for the both of you to find your Jimin too.” Jungkook answered, radiating happiness.

“That’s cool guys, I’m so happy for you.” Yugyeom said, smiling to his friends. “And I’m sorry I’m so moody lately and I’m not spending enough time with the both of you.” He added.

“It’s okay, Yug. Seriously, I get you – _we_ get you. No need to apologize.” BamBam said, hugging Yugyeom.

“He’s right. But we wish you were a bit more honest with yourself though. Convincing yourself that you’re feeling things you aren’t isn’t healthy at all.” Jungkook stated.

“I know. But it’s hard. I’m trying to be a little more myself lately but I just can’t stop thinking about… her.” Yugyeom said, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

“Hey hey hey.” Jungkook began, getting closer to the youngest. “Don’t think about her. She doesn’t deserve you anyway. She never did.”

“Yeah. You’re the best person I’ve ever met Yug, don’t let her mess with your head. You’re precious to a lot of people.” BamBam said, kissing Yugyeom's forehead.

“Thanks guys. I love you.”

“We love you too.” The two other boys said at the same time.

“But… how is it going with Jaebum?” Jungkook cautiously asked.

“It’s going okay I think. I gave him the kimbap we made yesterday, he liked it. It made me happy. And we’re both working hard on the choreo. We are done with the chorus and the pre-chorus and we started back from the beginning yesterday, trying to come up with something cool. I find it so fun and exhilarating to work with someone for once. I never realised how lonely I felt dancing alone in the past.” He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. “To be honest, I don’t want the semester to end. I don’t wanna dance by myself anymore. I know that you’re both here to dance with me but…” he trailed off, not finding it in himself to finish his sentence.

“We’re not Jaebum.” Jungkook finished for him. Yugyeom slowly nodded, almost unable to talk or breathe.

“It’s okay, Yug. You like him and it’s totally okay. Don’t overthink it.” BamBam said, drying his friend’s tears.

“Let’s hug guys, I’m emo.” Jungkook said, making his friends chuckle before jumping on them.

Yugyeom knew it was going to be hard but he didn’t care. He had his friends.


	5. Chapter 5

During the week-end, Yugyeom stayed at the dorms, only talking to Jungkook and BamBam from time to time. He was even off his phone. He wasn’t in the mood to see what kinda shit was going on out there, he was too busy thinking about things. Things that were Jaebum’s hair, Jaebum’s eyes, Jaebum’s lips, Jaebum’s hands, Jaebum’s legs, Jaebum’s thighs,… Jaebum. He was having a hard time thinking about something else and it was bothering him. He had already been through this one time, he didn’t want for it to happen again. The worst thing wasn’t that it was happening though, of course not. The worst thing was that even if it bothered him to think of Jaebum, he still liked it. Every time he felt disgusted with himself, he heard BamBam’s voice telling him that it was okay to feel like this. To like him. Yugyeom liked Jaebum. _Holy shit, I like Jaebum._

His phone went off at this thought and he was almost sure of who it was. He grabbed it and saw a text from Jaebum.

_Hi Yugyeom_

_I heard that you are not feeling well_

_I wanted to check up on you_

Yugyeom sighed, deciding to not answer. A few minutes later, it went off again.

_Now that I think about it_

_If you’re feeling sick you won’t answer_

_You’d probably be off your phone_

_Sorry to bother you if you’re reading this_

_I’ll see you around_

_Take care~_

Yugyeom groaned. Why was Jaebum being so sweet to him? He hated and liked it at the same time. He hated the fact that he liked it. He sat up on his bed before letting himself fall on his back again. He closed his eyes, ready to try to sleep but after a few moments, he still couldn’t so he just got up and went to drink water.

“Yugyeom?”

“Jimin? What are you doing here?”

“Jungkook, my boyfriend, also lives here, you know?” Jimin said, frowning disapprovingly.

“That’s not what I meant. Weren’t you supposed to go on a date?”

“Yugyeom. How long have you been in your room?”

“Since yesterday evening.”

“It’s pouring outside.” Jimin said, gesturing to the window.

Indeed, the sky was dark and it was heavily raining. Now that he knew about it, Yugyeom could hear the droplets hitting the window.

“Oh. Where is Kook?”

“He’s taking a shower.”

Yugyeom nodded and filled a glass with water. He drank it in one go and turned to Jimin.

“Can we talk?” he quietly asked.

“You wanna talk to me?” Jimin asked, surprised.

“Yeah. I think that I could use an external opinion on this matter.”

“And you choose me?”

“Well, yes.”

“Okay. What’s the matter Yugyeom?” Jimin asked, patting the space beside him on the couch.

Yugyeom went to sit and waited a bit before beginning.

“Well, there’s someone I like. And I don’t really know what to think of it. It’s a very new feeling to me and I think that I mistook it for hatred until now so I’m still very confused. My question is how can I know that I really like them? Because, you know, I thought I hated them until not long ago.” Yugyeom asked, getting more embarrassed by the second.

“Well, this feeling has physical consequences. Can I take me and Jungkook for example?” he asked and Yugyeom nodded. “Well, Jungkook and I are pretty much in love now but when I first met him, I knew quickly that I had a crush on him because there are unmistakeable signs. The first one, in my case, was the fact that I couldn’t stop thinking about him. At first, it was only some general physical features. His eyes, his chest, his arms. Then, it was more detailed things. This one mole on his neck, his bunny smile, his laugh when he was dying of laughter, things like that. The second sign was this feeling I’d get in my stomach when he was being sweet to me. You know, like butterflies. When he looked at me in a certain way, it’d also feel like electricity was running through my body. I wanted him to never stop looking at me. The third one was when we touched. When we’d brush hands even, it felt like I was being electrocuted. His touch would linger for some moments and I’d miss it when it disappeared. If you feel more than that, then it’s not just a crush, it’s much more.” Jimin explained. “Did it help?”

Yugyeom took a look at the check-list in his mind and saw that he had mentally checked everything.

“Yes. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Jimin said and Yugyeom got up, going back to his room when Jimin spoke again.

“Is the one you’re talking about Jaebum hyung?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Yugyeom answered after hesitating for a bit.

“Okay. I just want to tell you something. Stop being so cold to him. He may not let it show but it hurts him a lot when you give him the cold shoulder. I know how you really are like and I think that Jaebum is one of the very few people who deserve to see Yugyeom for who he is. Just, think about it.” Jimin said, smiling.

“Okay. Thanks.” Yugyeom replied and went to his room, closing the door behind him. He lied down and quickly fell asleep, listening to the rain.

Jungkook came out of the shower, a towel around his waist, seeing Jimin looking towards Yugyeom's room.

“What is it? Did you talk to Yugyeom?” he asked and Jimin turned to him.

“Yes. I think the following days will be hard for him, babe. You should look after him as much as you can.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. But, right now, I’d like for you to look after me.” Jungkook said wiggling his eyebrows.

“Dork. Let’s go to your room, I don’t want Yugyeom to see us making out with you completely naked.” Jimin said, walking to Jungkook’s room.

“Who said we’d only make out? Like you pointed out, I’m naked, which gives us a lot of things to do besides making out.” Jungkook said, following Jimin to his own room and locking the door behind him.

**_On Monday_ **

When Jaebum's alarm went off, he immediately stopped it and got up, starting to get ready quickly. He spent the whole week-end worrying about Yugyeom. He sent a message to Jungkook every hour until the younger told him that he didn’t know since Yugyeom was sleeping in his room and he didn’t want to wake him up so he could get as much rest as he needed. Jaebum stopped texting Jungkook but since he couldn’t stop thinking about the younger, he decided to work on their choreography. But it only made him worry even more so he asked Jackson if he was free and they went to the nearest convenience store on campus to get soju, dried octopus and pringles so they could both stop thinking about their respective crush.

It didn’t work that well judging that Jaebum’s first thought when he woke up was Yugyeom. He deeply sighed and went to the kitchen to drink a coffee.

“Morning, Im.”

“Morning, Wang.”

“Did he reply?”

“No but I wasn’t expecting anything anyway.” Jaebum said, sighing.

“But you’re still disappointed.” Jackson said, giving his friend a warm smile. “I’m sure he’ll come through. Maybe he’s still feeling unwell. Don’t look so depressed.”

“Yeah. I have a class now, see you tonight.” Jaebum said, quickly finishing his coffee and going out of the room.

Jaebum arrived early in the classroom and took his phone out, texting Yugyeom.

_Good morning, Yugyeom_

_I hope you’re feeling better today_

He waited a bit and jumped when he felt it vibrate in his hand.

_Hello Jaebum_

_I’m feeling better today, thanks_

_Sorry, I was off my phone the whole weekend_

Jaebum smiled, relieved that Yugyeom hasn’t been avoiding him.

_I’m glad^^_

_Take care, I’ll see you around_

A few seconds later, his phone vibrated again.

_Seeya_

Jaebum put his phone in his pocket and the teacher entered.

****

**_At lunch_ **

“How is Yugyeom doing?” Jimin asked Jungkook as he sat down next to him.

“This morning he looked okay but I don’t know if he’s really okay. I wonder if he replied to Jaebum’s texts.”

Jimin nodded, taking some of Jungkook’s food when BamBam came to sit in front of them.

“Hi Kook, Jimin sunbae.”

“Hey Bam.” Jungkook said. “How are you?”

“I’m okay. I wanted to talk about Yugyeom. Is he doing fine? He hasn’t replied to my good morning text.” BamBam said, looking a bit worried.

“Maybe he fell back asleep. He doesn’t have any class today.”

“Yeah, maybe…”

“Jimin-ah!” someone suddenly called.

Jimin turned around and saw Jaebum walking to him. He sat down in front of him, next to BamBam.

“Hey, Jaebum hyung. How are you?”

“I’m doing fine!” Jaebum answered, smiling brightly.

“Oh? Did something good happen? You were so down over the weekend because Yugyeom didn’t answer you.”

“Yeah but he answered me this morning. So everything’s fine.”

“What? He answered you but not me? Such a traitor!” BamBam exclaimed, offended. Jaebum turned to him, staring a few seconds before smiling.

“Are you Yugyeom's other best friend? Was your name BamBam?” Jaebum asked.

“Yes. But how do you know me?”

“Everyone knows us Bam, we’re the famous Yugyeom's best friends. Don’t act stupid now.” Jungkook said, rolling his eyes.

“Okay, you got me there. Well, nice to meet you Jaebum hyung. Yugyeom told me he likes you a lot.” BamBam said and Jungkook and Jimin facepalmed. Jaebum giggled.

“Really? It doesn’t seem like it but okay. Nice to meet you too by the way.” Jaebum said, taking his food out of his bag.

“Well, I have to go, Momo and I need to practice. See you all around!” he said and flew out of the cafeteria.

“He’s interesting.” Jaebum stated, grinning.

“I’m sorry, he’s weird but harmless. Don’t take anything he says too seriously, he’s very mischievous.” Jungkook stated, embarrassed.

“Don’t worry, my roommate is the same.”

“So, hyung, you said Yugyeom replied to you?” Jimin asked.

“Yeah. I sent him a text this morning asking how he was and he told me he felt better and that he’ll see me around.” Jaebum answered, looking extremely happy.

“Well, that’s good. Right, Jungkookie?”

“I guess.” Jungkook said, frowning.

“What? What are you talking about?” Jaebum asked.

“I haven’t really seen Yugyeom since yesterday. I saw him briefly this morning but I don’t know how he’s feeling now.” Jungkook explained. “And I’d like to go check on him but I can’t because I have a couple of classes later.”

“I can go check on him on your behalf. I don’t have any class left for today.” Jaebum said.

“I don’t know…” Jungkook said, hesitating.

“Look, if he’s feeling well, we’ll go to practice. If not, I’ll go to my room. In both cases I’ll tell you what’s up.”

“It’s a good idea, Kookie.” Jimin said, taking Jungkook’s hand in a reassuring manner. Jungkook looked at Jimin who warmly smiled at him.

“Okay. But don’t forget to tell me what’s up with him.” Jungkook stated.

“No worries! I’ll make sure to update you!” Jaebum said and quickly finished his food before flying out of the cafeteria.

“I hope Yugyeom will behave nicely.” Jungkook said, only now resuming on eating.

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” Jimin stated making Jungkook look at him questioningly. “We talked about what he felt for Jaebum hyung and I’m worried he might get too overwhelmed when he sees him.”

“Then why did you say it was a good idea?” Jungkook asked, confused.

“Because it is. I think Yugyeom needs a little push so he can get more comfortable around hyung, even more now that he knows and accepts that he likes him.”

“I understand. Well, let’s hope for the best.”

**_At the dorms_ **

Yugyeom was eating some instant noodles while watching cute videos on YouTube when he heard someone knock at the door. He paused his video and put his noodles down, getting up to open the door. When he saw Jaebum smiling brightly at him he felt breath getting caught in his throat and his heart beginning to beat faster. A weird but good feeling if you asked him.

“Jaebum? Wh-what are you doing here?”

“I came to check up on you. See how you’re doing.”

Yugyeom stared at him for some moments, standing awkwardly in front of Jaebum, not really knowing how to act.

“Well, as you can see, I’m doing fine.”

“Yeah. I’m glad.” Jaebum said, flashing his eye-smile, not noticing how Yugyeom blushed. “I wanted to know if you’d like to practice later? Since you’re feeling okay.”

“O-okay. Let’s meet in an hour at the practice room?”

“Works for me! See you later!” Jaebum said, putting his hand on Yugyeom's shoulder for a brief moment before going to his own room.

Yugyeom stood still for some minutes, the door still wide open, zoning out, Jaebum’s touch lingering on his body. When it disappeared, he finally closed the door and deeply sighed.

“That’s going to be a long practice.” He said, groaning and resuming on his lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

Yugyeom was rushing to the practice room, a bit late because he took too much time to pick clothes. When he remembered it was a simple practice and not a date (he shivered at that thought), he picked sweatpants and a black t-shirt, finally going out of the room five minutes later than he had planned. He was running to the dance building, earning a few confused glances from people because Kim Yugyeom was always cool and relaxed, never rushing anywhere but to the dorms.

When he finally arrived, he was just on time, entering the empty practice room. He sighed in relief and sat down, waiting for Jaebum. Five minutes later, the door opened, making Yugyeom look up to see Jaebum smiling at him.

“Sorry, I’m late.” He said.

“It’s okay, hyung.” Yugyeom replied, locking his phone and putting it aside.

“What?” Jaebum asked, not sure of what he had heard.

“I said it’s okay, hyung.” Yugyeom repeated, only now realising what he had said.

“It’s the first time you call me hyung.” Jaebum said, his smile growing.

“Y-Yeah, well… you’re older than me.” Yugyeom said, running his hand through his hair in embarrassment.

“I’m just surprised, you never used the honorifics with me until now. But I’m not complaining!” Jaebum said, laughing. “Anyway, should we get to work, my sweet dongsaeng?” he teased.

“Are you going to make fun of me for a long time or are you going to act mature soon?” Yugyeom asked, feigning annoyance.

“Let me be happy for a second, it’s not every day that someone as nice as you uses the honorifics.” Jaebum said, beginning to stretch.

Yugyeom blushes a bit at the words but begins to stretch as well, reminding himself to always use the honorifics with Jaebum.

__

**_One hour later_ **

“I’m going to get us some snacks, we deserve it.” Yugyeom said, getting up.

“Okay.” Jaebum replied, lying down on the floor, out of breath.

They had just gone over the choreography again and fixed some steps they had a hard time getting right. They were both kinda exhausted but Yugyeom thought it would be a good idea to go fetch something to eat from the vending machine. He was going back to the practice room when he heard his name being said. He stopped and got closer to the practice room 6.

“…Yugyeom. He’s so cold.” He heard a girl say.

“Yeah. He’s talented but he’s an ass. Never smiles, he’s just like a robot.” Another girl said.

“I saw him smile once I think. It was with Jeon Jungkook.” A guy, this time, said.

“I don’t understand how can Jeon Jungkook and BamBam be friends with such a jerk. They’re both so nice, they literally have nothing in common with Kim-ice cold-Yugyeom.” The first girl said.

“Poor Jaebum oppa too, he got paired up with him…” the second girl stated.

Yugyeom's heart sank and he kept on walking back to his own room.

 _What do they know about me? Who gave them the right to talk like this, who do they think they are to talk about me like that? Stupid people._ He thought, harshly opening the door to the practice room.

He sat down next to Jaebum, annoyed to no end, throwing the bags of chips he bought to the older.

Jaebum was surprised by the younger’s actions, immediately sensing that something was wrong. He sat up, scanning Yugyeom's face trying to see if it was alright to ask him questions. Saying he looked angry would be an under-statement. Yugyeom was absolutely furious, his hands trembling and his eyes dark.

“Yugyeom?” Jaebum softly began. “Yugyeom, did something happen?” he asked, putting his hand on Yugyeom's knee. The younger shoved his hand away, turning his back to him.

“Nothing happened. Eat this sh*t and let’s get back to practice.” Yugyeom coldly said.

“Yugyeom, we made a deal. You have to tell me the truth. Something happened, I want to know what so I could maybe help you.” Jaebum calmly told Yugyeom.

“Why do you care anyway?! Huh? Why would anyone care about me?” Yugyeom exclaimed, getting beside himself.

“What are you talking ab-” Jaebum began but Yugyeom cut him.

“I’M A JERK ANYWAY, RIGHT?! A F*CKING ROBOT WHO DOESN’T FEEL ANYTHING, WHO DOESN’T GIVE A F*CK ABOUT ANYONE BUT HIMSELF! I’M TALENTED BUT WHAT’S THE NEED IF I DON’T HAVE ANY SOCIAL SKILLS ANYWAY?! WHY DO IM-ANGEL-JAEBUM EVEN DEALS WITH ME, HE SHOULD JUST GET RID OF ME AND GET PAIRED UP WITH SOMEONE ELSE! MY FRIENDS TOO SHOULD GET RID OF ME, IT’S NOT LIKE WE GET ALONG ANYWAY, THEY’RE SO NICE AND I’M JUST THE BIGGEST ASSH*LE ON THE PLANET!” Yugyeom shouted, getting up and making his way to the door.

Jaebum stood still two short seconds before running to the door and locking it so Yugyeom couldn’t get out.

“Don’t run away. Let’s talk about this. Who put those things in your head?” Jaebum asked.

“Let me out.” Yugyeom said, looking at the door behind Jaebum.

“No.”

“Let me out.” Yugyeom repeated.

“No. We’re not gonna get out of here until you speak to me. What happened?”

Yugyeom deeply sighed and groaned.

“What if I don’t wanna tell you?”

“Then you’re losing a great opportunity to express yourself. I just want to know you better, that’s why we made a deal. You agreed to it. Something happened right now and it’s upsetting you. I wanna know what it is and if I can help you.”

“You can’t.” Yugyeom blatantly said.

“You’re lying. I can help you to stop saying all the bullsh*t you just said.” Jaebum said, getting closer to Yugyeom and leading him to the little couch right beside the door. They sat down and Jaebum waited for Yugyeom to talk.

“It’s just… I don’t know where to begin.” He said, a little embarrassed under Jaebum’s gaze.

“From the beginning.”

“Well, as you know, I don’t have a lot of friends. I only have Jungkook and BamBam and I’m totally fine with it. But what upsets me is the reason why I only have two friends. I’m not very sociable so I usually walk with my head down and I find it hard to look people in the eyes because I’m shy. Jungkook and I have been friends practically since we’ve been babies, we grew up together. In middle school we began to dance and we met BamBam in high school. It was natural for the three of us, we became best friends. I fell in love with dancing and I decided to make it my job in the future. It became the only thing I liked, with my friends, of course.” Yugyeom paused for a bit, glancing at Jaebum to see if he was still listening. “You might have heard the nickname people gave me. They call me Kim-ice cold-Yugyeom. Because I never smile, never say hello, never do nothing. I only hang out with Jungkook and BamBam and that’s it. I don’t wanna befriend anyone because I don’t trust anyone but me and my friends.”

Jaebum waited for a bit, thinking that Yugyeom wasn’t done. When the younger didn’t add something, he understood it was his turn to talk.

“Well, that’s okay. I understood everything you said but what’s the link with your sour mood now?”

“I heard people talk about me when I was coming back with the snacks. They don’t know anything about me and think it’s okay to judge me. They don’t know what I went through, why I am the way I am.” Yugyeom said, his voice getting lower as he went one with his sentence.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Jaebum softly asked.

Yugyeom looked at Jaebum, confused. He didn’t understand why would Jaebum want to know more about him. He really didn’t get it. Then, he remembered what Jimin had told him. ‘ _I think that Jaebum is one of the very few people who deserve to see Yugyeom for who he is’_. Yugyeom closed his eyes, having decided what he would do.

“Okay, hyung.”

“When you’re ready.” Jaebum stated, putting his hand on Yugyeom's thigh, feeling it was a sensitive topic.

Yugyeom took a deep breath, taking Jaebum’s hand off his thigh to hold it instead. Jaebum was surprised but he didn’t let it show.

“It’s a sensitive topic to be honest but I think you deserve to know. Well, I’m gay.” Yugyeom said, pausing a bit so it could sink in. When he felt Jaebum squeezing his hand, he went on. “I made my coming out in first year of high school. It’s a bit embarrassing to say but what made me realise I was gay was the fact that I had a crush on Jungkook. When I finally told him, he gently told me that he was flattered but that it wasn’t mutual. He said that it didn’t change anything though, that we were still best friends. I got over it after some time and it was so hard for me to keep it to myself you know? Only Jungkook and BamBam knew. It was becoming harder to keep it from my mom so, one day, after school, I told her. It was terrible. She thought I was joking and when I told her I didn’t, when I told her I was serious, she began to shout at me. Saying that I was disgusting, that I was a disappointment. She raised me alone so she was expecting a lot from me. She said that that was it, that after wanting to become a dancer, I was drawing the limit with being gay. She said that I didn’t deserve any of the things she did for me, that it would have been better if I never were born.” Yugyeom stopped, feeling tears welling up. It’s been a very long time since he told someone the whole story, it was overwhelming. Jaebum got a little closer, their thighs touching as he gently squeezed his hand. “She packed my stuffs and threw me out of the house saying I wasn’t her son anymore. The only thing I could do was go to Jungkook’s. I was bawling my eyes out, totally heartbroken. His mother opened the door after I rang the bell and after telling Jungkook and his parents what happened, they decided that I would live with them until I went to university.”

When Yugyeom finished, his whole body was trembling and he let some tears fall. Jaebum pulled him in a tight embrace, stroking his back in a reassuring manner.

“I’m sorry you had to go through all that. She didn’t deserve you, she never did. You’re so wonderful, Yugyeom, you have no idea. I understand why you have trust issues. The person who was supposed to support you no matter what, that you could trust with anything betrayed you in the worst way.” He said, detaching himself from the younger. “But everyone’s not like that. At least, _I_ am not like that.”

“I know that. That’s why I decided to tell you.” Yugyeom paused for a bit, looking up to the older. “Thank you for listening, hyung.”

“Since you told me a very important thing about yourself, let me tell you my story.” Jaebum stated.

“You’re not forced to-” Yugyeom started.

“I want to. I don’t think we’re going to keep on practicing today so let’s have bonding time instead.” He said, making Yugyeom chuckle. “You might be wondering why I entered uni late, right?” he asked and Yugyeom nodded. He’s actually been wondering for a while but never asked if anyone knew.

“Yes but I don’t want you to feel obligated to tell me or something.”

“Well, I don’t. My story isn’t as dramatic as yours, I’ll give you that.” Jaebum said, chuckling because of the nervousness. “I never told this story to anyone. Jinyoung knows because he’s my best friend but apart from him, no one knows. I entered university late because I’m from a poor family in fact. You know how expensive studying is and my parents couldn’t afford it. I decided to work to earn the money I needed to pay the fee. It took longer than I planned in the beginning. A year after I began working, my dad passed away and I helped my mother to pay for the funeral so I lost a big part of what I had earned but it didn’t bother me, it was my father after all. Anyway, I was working as a waiter in a very known café and after three more years of working, I finally could afford to keep on studying dance. Ironically, my mother got remarried some months ago to a chaebol so that’s how I’m staying on the campus. My home is actually very far from the campus and this man is very kindly paying for me.”

When Jaebum finished telling his story, Yugyeom stayed still for a second and looked down, embarrassed.

“Oh my god.” He muttered.

“What? Is there something wrong?” Jaebum asked, worried. He wasn’t used to this side of the younger and it was kinda off-putting to say the least.

“It’s just… You’re so passionate and hard-working. You went through some shit too and I used to think you were this kind of super easy-going guy who never faced any hardships. F*ck, I was so wrong. I’m so sorry.” Yugyeom explained, blushing from the embarrassment.

“It’s okay!” Jaebum said, laughing and making Yugyeom look at him. “I don’t blame you for thinking like this, that’s actually the kinda picture I want everyone to see. I don’t like to wallow in self-pity and I don’t like other pitying me either. So stop looking like this at me. I’m still a super talented and cool hyung to you, okay?”

Yugyeom laughed.

“You never were talented or cool to me.” Yugyeom said, sticking his tongue out to the older.


	7. Chapter 7

**_One month and a half later_ **

Jaebum was running towards the dance building with all his might. Teacher Boa was announcing which teams were allowed to choose which dancer of the 1Million studio they would dance with. Jaebum had woken up late because Jackson had woken him up during the night because he had forgotten his key. Five minutes later, Jaebum finally arrived, stopping for a bit to even his breath out. He entered and went to sit besides Yugyeom, greeting BamBam while passing through.

“Where were you, hyung?” Yugyeom asked.

“I woke up late because of Jackson. She hasn’t arrived already, right?”

“Nope, we’re still waiting. Do you think we’ll have to show how much of the choreography we’ve already come up with?” Yugyeom said, getting nervous.

“I don’t think so. She’ll probably ask how much we’ve already worked. However, if she does ask us to show a bit of our choreo, it won’t be a problem, right? We’re the best!” Jaebum said, trying to cheer the younger up.

“I guess…” Yugyeom said, still unsure. Jaebum took him by the shoulders and pulled him closer to reassure him.

The, teacher Boa entered, everyone quieting done at once.

“Hello everyone! So, as I told you in the mail I sent you yesterday, you’ll have the right to choose with which dancer you’re going to work with, if you want to. I know some of you guys are already done with half of the choreography so I got a list prepared with all the dancers of the 1Million studio. You can just write your name down beside the dancer’s name you want. Each dancer is allowed to coach up to two teams.”

Everyone looked at each other, chatting a bit before Boa raised a hand, making everyone quiet down again.

“I’ll call the teams I know are already halfway done now so they can choose first.” She looked at a sheet of paper she had in her hand. “Right. BamBam and Momo, Jongin and Taemin and Jaebum and Yugyeom. Get up and go write your names on the list I have here.” Teacher Boa.

Jaebum and Yugyeom got up, confused about how teacher Boa knew they were already halfway done. After the first day, she never went to see them again. They walked up to her and she smiled at them.

“Park Jimin told me that you told Jeon Jungkook that you were halfway done last week. Now choose your dancer.” She simply said, winking at them and handing them the list of dancers.

The boys took the list and a pen, looking over the names on the list. Both Yoo Junsun and Austin Pak were on the list, each boy’s favourite dancer. Yugyeom looked Jaebum, unsure of what to do when Jaebum smiled and took the pen from Yugyeom’s hand, writing their names next to Austin Pak before going out of the room.

“Why did you do that? You should have chosen Yoo Junsun!” Yugyeom complained.

“But I knew that you wanted to work with Austin Pak. I can work with Yoo Junsun later.” Jaebum said, flashing his eye-smile. Yugyeom smiled back and he hugged his hyung.

It’s been one month that Yugyeom’s been suffering day by day. Being so close to Jaebum after opening his heart to him was harder than what he had imagined. Every evening when he went back to the dorms, he lied in his bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering if this was real life until Jungkook called him for dinner.

Jaebum was just so sweet and caring and cute and adorable and just all Yugyeom could wish for. He didn’t know how he got so lucky to meet someone like him.

“Thank you so much, hyung.” His voice so soft Jaebum almost didn’t hear it.

“No need to thank me. And you’re the leader anyway.” He replied, detaching himself from the younger. “Now, we better be prepared for the first practice! We’ll need to talk with Austin and his dancers to see what we can improve or need to change.”

“Oh my god, stop saying I’m the leader.” Yugyeom complained, Jaebum winking at him once more. “But, yeah, you’re right. Maybe we should go over the choreo once right now? Just to make sure? In the mail teacher Boa sent us she said that the practices could begin whenever.”

“Okay, let’s go.” Jaebum said, taking Yugyeom's hand and leading the way to their practice room.

Yugyeom would be lying if he said his heart didn’t pick up the pace once Jaebum took his hand but, this time, he didn’t try to ignore how fast his heart was beating. He wanted to savour this moment. The feel of Jaebum’s hand all over his own, it was warming up his whole body. When they entered the practice room and Jaebum let go of his hand, he was a bit disappointed and felt cold all of a sudden. But he looked over at Jaebum and his body warmed up again.

“Okay, let’s warm up.” The older said and Yugyeom nodded, smiling lightly.

They put some music on and started a dance battle. They’ve been warming up like that the past month, Jungkook and Jimin sometimes showing up to spend some time with them. Yugyeom was partly thankful. Partly because, thanks to them, he was less awkward with Jaebum but he also wanted to be alone with the older. He noticed that he was the possessive kind of guy. Jimin had a habit of touching Jaebum’s hair and legs for whatever reason and Yugyeom caught himself (more like Jungkook caught him) glaring at him more than once. The younger smiled to himself at the memory but kept on dancing, focusing on his movements.

As the second song was ending, the door to the practice room opened, revealing five unknown guys. Jaebum quickly stopped the music and went to stand beside Yugyeom, curious as to why were those guys entering.

“Hello, who are you?” Yugyeom asked, as confused as Jaebum.

Then, a sixth guy entered behind the others and came to the front.

“Hi. I’m Austin Pak.” He introduced himself.

Yugyeom looked at him, his mouth slightly opened, not believing his eyes. Jaebum elbowed him on the sides, making him bow.

“Excuse my friend, he’s a bit awkward.” Jaebum apologized.

Yugyeom felt a pang in his chest when he heard Jaebum say ‘friend’ but he ignored it, realising that he didn’t have the right to feel this way. They _were_ friends even if he wanted to be more.

“I’m sorry.” He said, looking at Austin.

“It’s okay. So, I heard that you chose me. What are your names?” Austin asked, smiling warmly.

“I’m Jaebum.”

“And I’m Yugyeom.”

“Cool. Let me introduce my team. I mean, a part of my team. They will be helping you to perfect your dance, just as I will too.”

“Thank you so much.” Yugyeom said, bowing down once again.

Austin got closer, smiling joyfully.

“Hey, it’s my job. No worries.” He said, tapping Yugyeom on the back.

Jaebum almost wanted to scoff when he saw Yugyeom blush. Almost. Austin Pak was still here to help them, he should stay respectful.

“Well, should we show you what we already have?” Yugyeom asked, as shy as ever. Jaebum wanted to kiss him and hit him at the same time. Why was he acting so unlike himself around that dancer? It made him slightly jealous.

“Of course! We’ll sit down and just face the mirror, dance as if we weren’t here.” Austin said, ushering his dancers to the little couch and sitting down with them.

Yugyeom got closer to Jaebum, seeking some kind of comfort.

“Hyung.” He began.

“Don’t stress, Yugyeom. We’ll do well.” Jaebum said before going to the centre of the room, facing the mirror.

Yugyeom stood frozen in place for a short second, shocked by how coldly Jaebum talked to him. He brushed it away and went to stand behind him. He tried to make eye contact through the mirror and just as he lost hope, Jaebum looked at him and winked. Yugyeom suddenly felt determined to show Austin Pak and his crew what they were made of.

The music started and they danced, slipping in their own world, making eye contact from time to time. As they danced, they didn’t care about how Austin Pak would react, about what he would think of their choreography. All they cared about was that they were dancing, together. But they had to stop at some point and just after they did, Yugyeom ran to pause the music too. The two students waited, facing the professional dancers, their chests heaving due to the lack of air in their lungs. The dancers got up and began to applaud.

“Are you really students?” a dancer asked.

“Yes. Was it that bad?” Yugyeom asked, uncomfortable.

“Bad? Are you kidding? It was so cool!” the dancer answered and others nodded, agreeing with his words.

“There are some things that could be fixed but it’s great. Better than when I began to choreograph, that’s for sure.” Austin stated, a big smile on his face.

“Don’t say that, oh my gosh.” Yugyeom muttered, giggling.

Jaebum stopped himself before rolling his eyes and got closer to Austin.

“You said there were things to be fixed. Can you tell us more?” he asked in a neutral tone.

“I won’t just tell you more, I’ll help you fix them. First of all, the move at the beginning of the first verse. Instead of just grabbing his shoulder like this-” he showed the gesture on Jaebum “- and staying still while he only moves his arm, I think it would be cool to like make him tilt to the side.” Seeing that Jaebum wasn’t getting it, he grabbed a dancer and made him lean on his side, catching hold on his hand so he won’t fall.

Jaebum nodded when he understood.

“Like this move Michael Jackson did, right? The anti-gravity lean.” He said.

“Kinda. But we’ll hold him back. Should we try it?” Austin asked, walking towards Yugyeom.

“Yeah, okay. Do I just stand here?” Yugyeom asked, unsure of what to do.

“Yeah. Guys, come on. Jaebum, grab his shoulder like you did and we’ll do the rest.” Austin said and Jaebum did as he was told. The other dancers came, grabbed Yugyeom's legs and waist and made him lean forward.

“Great!” Austin exclaimed, clapping his hand once. “Now, let’s try it with the music, shall we?”

“Wait, shouldn’t we rehearse without the music first to see the fluidity of it all?” Jaebum asked, taken aback.

“I don’t think so.”

“I agree with Jaebum hyung. Let’s try without the music first and then we’ll see.” Yugyeom said and Austin stared at him for a second before nodding.

“Okay. If you’re more comfortable this way.” He said and went to sit back on the couch.

Yugyeom and Jaebum danced from the beginning without the music, trying to include the dancers in a subtle way. One of the dancers had an idea so they tried it a few times as they hummed the song to get the timing right and when they succeeded, they immediately tried it with the music.

“Okay, let’s try with the music now.” Yugyeom said and a dancer went to play the music.

They practiced the same move half an hour until they were totally satisfied with the outcome. It was exhausting but they wanted to make it perfect. The boys were touched to see that the dancers were as invested as they were. They sometimes made minor mistakes and wanted to try it back from the beginning.

When they finally got everything right, they all applauded each other for the hard work, turning to Austin.

“Are you done?” he asked and everyone nodded. “Okay, let me see it again from the beginning.” He said and the boys nodded, getting to dance right away.

They stopped the music right after the chorus, waiting for Austin’s comments.

“It’s great but it lacks some impact. I think that if we have the guys dancing with you all the time at least until the end of the chorus it would be cool. What do you think?” he asked, a smirk on his lips.

“I think it could be great but it will take everyone a lot of time to learn the choreography.” Yugyeom said, looking at the dancers.

“It’s okay, it’s our job anyway! We’re here to help you, guys!” one dancer said, smiling brightly at Yugyeom and Jaebum.

“Well…” Yugyeom began, looking at Jaebum.

“I don’t see any problem.” Jaebum said, smiling lightly to Yugyeom.

“Okay, then it’s set.” Austin said, clapping his hands when his phone rang. He took it out and looked at the screen. “I need to take this call so start without me, I’ll come back when I can.” He said and left the room.

Yugyeom and Jaebum looked at each other and turned to the dancers, smiling.

“Let’s get on with it, then? We need to teach you everything perfectly.” Jaebum said, Yugyeom eagerly nodding as the crew cheered.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Two weeks later_ **

“Ugh, I need a drink.” Jaebum groaning, entering his room and going to sit next to Jackson on the couch.

“Let me guess. Austin has been flirting with Yugyeom throughout the whole practice.” Jackson said, not even lifting his eyes from his phone.

“Yes. I’m seriously getting sick of it. Yugyeom is so cute, I wanna kiss him so bad but he’s also so oblivious, I wanna punch him.” Jaebum complained. “What do I do?”

“You suck it up until the end of the semester. Or, you confess. That’s the only two options.” Jackson said, throwing his phone beside him and looking at Jaebum.

“No. There’s another option. I punch the shit out of that flirty a*shole.”

“Nope. That’d be rude.” Jackson tsk-ed and got up, getting two beers from their fridge and handing one to Jaebum. “Here. Drink this then go shower. You stink.”

“Shut up.” Jaebum said, a little smile gracing his lips.

“Yugyeom-ah, come here please.” Austin called.

“Yes?” Yugyeom asked, walking up to Austin.

“I wanted to ask you something about Jaebum. Isn’t he a bit too old for being in the same class as yours?”

“Yeah, he is. Why are you asking though?”

“Just curious. Do you know why?”

“I do. But I can’t tell you. It’s personal.” Yugyeom stated, looking Austin straight in the eyes. Then, his phone rang.

“Jungkookie? What’s up? Okay. I’m coming. Give me five minutes.” Yugyeom said and hung up. “Sorry, I gotta go. See you next practice.” He said and immediately flew out the room.

“Jungkookie? Are you here?” Yugyeom asked, entering his dorm. When Jungkook didn’t reply, he made his way to his friend’s room. He opened the door and saw Jungkook lying down on his bed, his back to the door.

“Hey, what’s up? Is it that thing again?” Yugyeom softly asked, sitting down on Jungkook’s bed and making him turn to face him.

Jungkook’s eyes and nose were red and his lips chapped. He nodded to answer Yugyeom's question.

“You don’t have to react like that! It’s their loss if they don’t wanna meet Jimin! I mean, it’s been three years now, if they can’t accept your relationship, then f*ck them! They don’t deserve you anyway.” Yugyeom exclaimed.

“I know.” Jungkook said, his voice raspy. “But Jimin is very important to me and this time I really hoped they would agree. I’m so stupid.”

“You’re not stupid, Kook. Your parents are stupid people who still can’t accept their son's relationship. Jimin is the sweetest, everyone knows that and he loves you for you, not for your family. And your brother met him and he loved him. So leave your parents where they are and just keep on living happily with Jimin.” Yugyeom said, hugging Jungkook.

“Thanks, Gyeom.” Jungkook said, pulling Yugyeom down so they could cuddle. “Anyway, how’s practice going?”

“It’s going okay. It’s seriously super cool to work with Austin Pak but I can’t help but feel like something’s up with Jaebum hyung. He’s not really there when we practice with the crew. When it’s only the two of us, he’s his usual happy self but when the crew enters the practice room, he suddenly becomes cold and kinda distant. It makes me uncomfortable.” Yugyeom explained.

“You should tell him. Maybe something is really up and he doesn’t wanna talk to you about it because you seem so happy to work with your favourite dancer.” Jungkook reasoned.

“Maybe. But if he doesn’t wanna tell me? I don’t want to make him uncomfortable or force him to tell me what’s going on. I mean, we’re not a couple, he doesn’t have to tell me everything that’s going with him.”

“Yeah, but you’re friends. And he already told you a lot about himself, I don’t see something more important that he could hide from you.” Jungkook said.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’ll ask him tomorrow. We decided to practice a bit before the crew comes.”

“Do that then. I’m sure it’s nothing serious.” Jungkook said, snuggling closer into Yugyeom's chest, making the latter giggle.

**_The next day_ **

Yugyeom was dancing to his own music as he waited for Jaebum to arrive. He had come a bit earlier, trying to calm his nerves down. A lot of things could go wrong with the discussion he wanted to have with Jaebum. Yugyeom really wanted to know if something was up with Jaebum and he wanted to know if he could help. He wanted this experience to be enjoyable for the two of them, Jaebum had chosen Austin to make Yugyeom happy, the younger didn’t want him to regret his choice. So, he had to confront him so that Jaebum would feel less distant during the practice.

Just then, the door opened, revealing Jaebum. Yugyeom stopped his music to greet Jaebum, waving his hand, and the older replied with a big smile.

“Hey. Why are you here early?” Jaebum asked, putting his stuff down and walking up to Yugyeom.

“I wanted to talk to you, hyung.” Yugyeom said, and he noticed Jaebum’s expression falter.

“Oh. Okay.” Jaebum said and Yugyeom sat down, the older following him.

“Well, I noticed that you’re not your usual self during practice. And I mean when we practice with Austin, not hen it’s only the two of us. I was wondering if something was wrong.”

Jaebum stayed silent for a bit before sighing.

“I thought I was being slick.” He said, giggling. “But there is something bothering me.”

“What is it? Maybe I can help?” Yugyeom asked, hopeful.

“Sorry, but I can’t tell you.”

“What? Why?”

“It’s not important and I don’t wanna bother you with stuff like this.”

“Don’t say it’s not important. And you won’t bother me, I’m asking you to know.”

“Sorry, I can’t.” Jaebum said, getting annoyed.

Jaebum remembered all the moments when Austin flirted with Yugyeom with the latter noticing and it was making him angry. He wanted to keep Yugyeom all to himself and the fact that he couldn’t and that someone like Austin could take advantage of the situation was even more upsetting.

“But we made a pact! You told me that we should be honest with each other! And you’re not telling me what’s bothering you!” Yugyeom said, angry.

“I’m being honest! I told you that something’s bothering me, I just don’t wanna tell you what!”

“How is that being honest?! Tell me! I wanna know what’s up with you so I can help you!”

“You’re so annoying! I told you I don’t wanna tell you!” Jaebum shouted, getting full-on angry.

Yugyeom was shocked. It was the first time he saw Jaebum getting angry and shouting at him. His heart also broke when he told him he was annoying. Tears welled up in his eyes and he stood up, grabbing his things and running out of the practice room.

“F*ck. Why did I say that?” Jaebum groaned, feeling stupid and apologetic.

As he was getting up to chase behind Yugyeom, the crew began to enter the room, followed by Austin.

“Hey, why did I see Yugyeom going away? He didn’t even see me.” Austin asked.

“We argued.” Jaebum muttered, not wanting to speak to Austin at all.

“Oh, really? And what did you tell him to make him so upset?” Austin asked.

“Why do you assume _I_ did something? Maybe he was at fault too.”

“Yeah but he’s the one crying, not you. So you definitely did something to him.” Austin said, smirking.

“It’s none of your business, anyway.” Jaebum said, trying to walk to the door but Austin grabbed his arm.

“Where are you going? We have a practice.”

“Let go of me. And we can’t practice without Yugyeom.” Jaebum said, freeing his arm.

“I don’t care if he’s not here. We have to practice, there’s not much time left.” Austin said and that was the last straw.

Jaebum punched him so hard Austin fell on the floor, surprising everyone in the room.

“I don’t care what you f*cking think, loser.” Jaebum said, fuming, before grabbing his things and going out of the practice room.

Before getting out of the building, Jaebum looked everywhere inside to see if Yugyeom was still there. As Jaebum had expected, he was nowhere to be seen so he went out, running around campus, not really knowing where to go.

He decided to go to the dorms first. When he arrived in front of Yugyeom’s room, he waited a bit, hesitating. If Yugyeom was here how would he react? Would he be angry or sad? Would he slam the door on his face or listen to him? As he was thinking about all of this, the door suddenly opened, revealing Jungkook.

“He’s not here.” He said.

“Okay. Do you know where he is?”

“I do.”

“What do I have to do for you to tell me?” Jaebum asked.

Jungkook stayed silent for some time before deeply sighing.

“That’s all you need to do. Ask. I’m going to tell you but you better be good to him. He was bawling his eyes out.”

“I promise I will.”

“When you get out campus, there’s a karaoke. He always goes there when he’s feeling down.”

“Thank you so much Jungkook.” Jaebum said and immediately began running again, towards the exit this time.

When he arrived at the karaoke, he looked inside every room through a pane. He arrived to the last room and looked inside it, seeing Yugyeom's back. He heard a beautiful voice singing _I’m A Flying Butterfly_ by YB. Jaebum waited for the younger to finish before entering the room. Yugyeom turned around, surprised. When he met eyes with Jaebum, he turned back and ignored him. He took the remote from beside the screen and searched for a song.

Before Jaebum knew it, _Focus On Me_ was playing in the speakers and Yugyeom turned towards him. There was something different in his eyes. They were piercing and his gaze was so intense Jaebum shivered. Then, he began singing. Jaebum was so shocked by his voice and how much he seemed to mean the lyrics. Yugyeom wasn’t only singing, he was speaking to Jaebum. The older didn’t know how to respond. When the second verse ([1:47](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJdK7XL6P3A)) began, he took a mic on the little table in front of him, got up and sang with Yugyeom. They were now conversing, telling the other what they wanted to say for a long time now. They got closer to each other, their eyes speaking even louder than the lyrics. When the bridge came, Yugyeom took a step back, putting some distance between him and Jaebum but the latter caught his free hand and brought him closer, making their foreheads touch. As they started the last chorus, Jaebum brought his hand to Yugyeom's waist, never breaking eye contact. The younger one let him, not knowing what to do as he was enjoying the older’s touch. When the song ended, they stared at each other for some time, not saying anything, just getting lost in each other’s eyes. Then, Jaebum broke the silence.

“I’m sorry. I know I hurt you but it wasn’t my intention.” He said, his voice almost a whisper.

“No, I’m the one who insisted, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I’m sorry.” Yugyeom said.

“The reason I was distant is… I was jealous. Austin was flirting with you and you didn’t seem to get it, it was driving me crazy.” Jaebum admitted, embarrassed.

“What? He wasn’t flirting with me! He was just being nice because he knows I admire him.” Yugyeom said, bewildered.

“He was flirting with you. Complimenting you almost every minute, even if you hadn’t done anything, he was always touching you, pretexting to help you with your posture or whatever. It was infuriating and I couldn’t do anything about it.”

“And why were you so jealous? We’re just friends.” Yugyeom said.

“You know why.” Jaebum replied.

“Yes. But I want to hear you say it.” Yugyeom said, smiling. Jaebum chuckled.

“I like you Yugyeom. I like you a lot and in a romantic way.” Jaebum admitted, making Yugyeom smile widely.

“Great. I like you too. A lot.” Yugyeom said, leaning in and making his lips collide with Jaebum’s.

Their lips were just touching at first. But it was still as electrifying as if they were full-on making out. Jaebum pressed his lips a bit harder, his hands naturally going to the younger’s waist. Yugyeom smiled in the kiss, happy that now he could be open about how much he enjoyed Jaebum’s touch. After some moments, they broke the kiss, looking at each other, happy as ever.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Yugyeom asked.

“Of course.” Jaebum replied, taking Yugyeom's hand in his.

They went out of the karaoke and walked towards the campus. When they entered the practice room, only Donghae, a dancer of the crew, was left.

“Oh, you’re finally back.” He said.

“Yes. Where are the others?” Jaebum asked.

“They left. Austin refuses to work with you after what happened.” The dancer stated.

“What? What happened?” Yugyeom asked.

“It’s my fault.” Jaebum said. “He was being disrespectful towards you so… I punched him.” Jaebum admitted.

“You did what?!” Yugyeom exclaimed.

“I’m sorry. But he was asking for it!” Jaebum said, trying to defend himself.

“Sh*t… If he leaves us, how will we find another crew? That’s f*cked up.” Yugyeom said, grabbing his hair in frustration.

“I think I have an idea.” The dancer said, getting closer to them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Just telling you that I know there are some mistakes but I'll correct them when I'll be done posting all the chapters!
> 
> Enjoy~

**_The next day_ **

Jaebum was in the practice room, on the phone, as he waited for Yugyeom.

_“So, you’re telling me you punched him? For real?”_

“Yes. I couldn’t help it, he was being disrespectful.” Jaebum said.

_“I still can’t believe you have a boyfriend. Sh*t, if that’s something new.”_

“Jinyoung-ah, stop making fun of me.” Jaebum whined.

_“You’re just so cute and it’s been a long time since you’ve been so happy.”_

“I wish you were here though.”

_“I wish I was there too but that’s how it is. For now at least. Once I’m done with this drama, I won’t take any other offer abroad. You’ll get sick of me, I know it!”_

“You know I could never get sick of you. You’re my lifeline.”

_“I love you too, dumb*ss. Sorry but I gotta go, talk to you soon!”_

“Okay, take care, bye!” Jaebum said and hang up.

Just then, Yugyeom entered the practice room.

“Who were you talking to?” he asked, going to sit beside him.

“Jinyoungie.” Jaebum said, pecking Yugyeom on the lips, making him blush.

“Is he doing fine?”

“Yeah. He’s happy for us too.”

“That’s good. It’s better if your best friend likes me.” Yugyeom said, giggling.

“I agree. Anyway, why are we here?”

“I don’t know myself. I told you Donghae hyung wanted us to be here this morning. He didn’t tell me anything else.”

“Let’s just wait then.” Jaebum said, taking Yugyeom's hand.

“I knew you were waiting for it.” the younger said.

“What?” Jaebum asked, confused.

“You were waiting for the best moment to take my hand.”

“Don’t talk like you didn’t wait for me to.”

“You wish. I’m just being nice to you because I know you like me.” Yugyeom joked.

“Thank you so much, your Highness.” Jaebum said, bowing his head in respect, laughing.

The door to practice room opened again, revealing Donghae.

“Hi guys.”

“Hi Donghae hyung. Are you going to tell us why we’re here?” Yugyeom asked.

“Well, I told you I had an idea yesterday. So, I called the rest of the crew this morning and asked them to come.” Donghae stated.

“What? But they surely won’t come. Austin said he didn’t want to help us anymore.” Jaebum said.

“Austin said he wasn’t going to help you anymore but we didn’t say anything. At least, I didn’t. And I like the both of you a lot so I want to help you finish this choreo so you can finally be free. If the others are too afraid of Austin, then I’ll find other dancers.” Donghae explained.

The two students felt a great rush of affection for Donghae, hearing what he said. Yugyeom got up and went to hug him.

“Thank you so much. Even if it doesn’t work, I know you did your best and that means a lot to the both of us.”

“Of course guys.” Donghae said when Yugyeom let go of him. “I was the same as you before I became a pro. I should do my best to help you, no matter if Austin agrees or not.”

“You’re right!”

Another dancer, Sungjin, entered the room, followed by Hyuk, Sandeul and Junho, the rest of the crew.

“Oh, you came!” Donghae exclaimed, going to hug his friends.

“Of course! You thought we wouldn’t? Who do you think we are? Austin’s puppets?” Junho asked, kinda offended.

“We had to leave yesterday because we didn’t want him to get angrier than he already was.” Sungjin said.

“By the way,” began Sandeul, “You did a pretty good job by punching him.” He said to Jaebum.

“Yeah, he’s got a nasty bruise on his nose now, it’s kinda satisfying.” Said Hyuk.

Jaebum and Yugyeom looked at the dancers, confused of their reaction. They thought they would be angry because Jaebum had hurt their friend but they weren’t.

“Aren’t you angry?” Jaebum asked, making the dancers laugh.

“Why would we be angry? You did what we wanted to do for a long time now!” exclaimed Donghae.

“What?” asked Yugyeom, totally confused.

“Austin. He’s a jerk. He always orders us around, thinking he’s some hot sh*t or something. Apparently you didn’t notice but he was flirting all the time with you.” Sungjin said to Yugyeom.

“I knew it!” Jaebum said, turning to Yugyeom. “Told you he was flirting!”

“Okay… I admit, I was wrong.” Yugyeom mumbled. “But that’s not important! We need to practice! We only have a couple of weeks left, we need to finish this choreography!”

“Yes! Let’s get on with it.” Junho said, making everyone cheer and starting the warm up.

**_One month and a half later_ **

_He looks so pretty when he sleeps,_ was Jaebum’s thought as he watched Yugyeom sleep. Yugyeom had invited him to his dorm the night before to watch a movie. They had gone to bed just after the movie had ended and Jaebum had insisted to be the big spoon, wanting to hold Yugyeom in his arms. However, when he woke up, Yugyeom was facing him, clinging on his shirt, he’s hair a mess on the pillow and his lips parted as he released little puffs of air.

Jaebum knew he could stay like this his whole life, just looking at Yugyeom's peaceful face as he slept. Just as he thought this, he realised that he was definitely and utterly in love with the boy. He never thought it would ever happen to him. He knew it happened to other people, it happened in books, in movies, but he never thought that it could happen to him. He began to panic but quickly relaxed instantly when Yugyeom cuddled even closer to him. He wasn’t in love with anyone, he was in love with Yugyeom. His sweet Yugyeom who was slowly waking up as he had unknowingly begun caressing his hair, a smile gracing his lips.

“What are you doing?” Yugyeom asked, his voice a tad deeper, making Jaebum’s heart soar.

“I’m just watching you sleep.” Jaebum answered.

“Creep.” Yugyeom said, grinning.

“I’m not a creep, I’m your boyfriend.” Jaebum said, leaving a soft kiss on Yugyeom's forehead.

“I’m so lucky.” Yugyeom replied, kissing Jaebum on the lips. “What time is it?” he asked.

Jaebum turned around to look at the little clock.

“It’s almost 9AM.”

“Ugh, we need to get up. We have a meeting with teacher Boa at 10.” Yugyeom stated, trying to get up but Jaebum pulled him closer to him.

“One more minute. You’re so warm.”

“We need to get up. You know that ‘one more minute’ always turns into ‘ten more minutes’. Come on, let’s get up.” Yugyeom said, pushing Jaebum away and getting up.

“Okay.” Jaebum muttered, following Yugyeom.

They got out of the younger’s room and went to the little kitchen, finding Jungkook and Jimin drinking coffee.

“Good morning lovebirds.” Jimin said, smiling from ear to ear.

“Morning Jimin hyung.” Yugyeom said.

“Did you sleep well?” Jimin asked.

“We did. How about you?” Jaebum answered.

“I did but Kookie stayed up till 2AM, playing a game on his phone. Hence why he’s so moody.” Jimin said, gesturing to Jungkook who was frowning at his cup.

“I told you to stop playing this kind of addictive games. Why do you never listen to me?” Yugyeom said, filling two cups with coffee, handing one to Jaebum.

“Don’t start nagging. It’s not my fault. BamBam told me that he was already at level 500. I had to beat him.”

“BamBam is only at level 350. He told us that two days ago! How could you forget?” Yugyeom said, laughing.

“What?! Gosh, I hate him.” Jungkook whined.

“Anyway, why are you up so early on a Saturday?” Jimin asked.

“Teacher Boa summoned all the students for a last check-up. She wants to be sure that we’re all almost done with the choreo.” Jaebum explained.

“Are you done?” Jungkook asked.

“Almost. We have to put the finishing touches to the choreo and we’ll be done. We have a hard time with the second part of the first verse when I need to lay down on the floor and Jaebum hyung is always one beat late in the last chorus.” Yugyeom said.

“I’m sure you’ll fix it all soon. You’re talented and they’re just minor mistakes.” Jimin said, encouraging them.

“Thanks.” Said Jaebum, finishing his coffee. “We have to get dressed now or we’ll be late.”

“Right, get ready and then go.” Jungkook said, still pouting.

Yugyeom giggled and kissed the top of Jungkook’s head before going back to his room, Jaebum following him.

Twenty minutes later, they entered the biggest practice room where everyone was waiting for teacher Boa. BamBam spotted Yugyeom and Jaebum and walked to them.

“Morning, guys.” He said.

“Morning Bam. She hasn’t arrived yet?” Yugyeom asked.

“Nope. It’s almost 10, she should already be here. She always arrives early.” BamBam said.

As if on cue, Boa entered the room.

“Hello everyone! Sorry, there was a lot of traffic today. Anyway, let’s get started.” She said, looking at everyone.

“Okay. I heard a lot from the professionals. They are surprised by how talented you all are and they told me they felt honoured to be able to work with you. I feel very proud of you and you should too. There are a few weeks left before the D-day and I know that you’ll all be ready. However, I don’t want you to slack off! The last weeks are the most crucial ones. Do not rest on your laurels. If you have questions, I’m totally free from now until 8P.M. So make the most of my presence!” she said, laughing at the end. “That’s all. You can go back to practicing.” She finished.

Some people went to talk with Boa and others flew out of the room to go practice. BamBam went to Momo who was waiting in line to talk with Boa whereas Yugyeom and Jaebum went back to their own practice room.

“Everything for this?” Yugyeom asked, frustrated, as he sat down on the little couch.

“It was important. Some people probably really needed to talk to her.” Jaebum said, sitting next to Yugyeom.

“Maybe… Anyway, should we practice or should we just go back to the dorms?” Yugyeom asked.

“I don’t know. I feel lazy to be honest. But let’s practice a bit.” Jaebum said and stood up after leaving a soft kiss on Yugyeom's lips.

They were going to start over for the fifth time when the door to their room opened, revealing teacher Boa.

“Hello, guys.” She said, walking to them.

“Hello, teacher.” They both said.

“I wanted to talk to you because I’ve heard a very stressful thing.” She said, looking anxious.

Both boys looked at her, almost sure of what she was talking about.

“I heard that Austin Pak left you.” She said. “I wanted to talk to you a lot earlier because it’s almost been two months but I was abroad–”

“Don’t worry, teacher. We fixed the issue.” Jaebum began.

“How?” she asked.

“The dancers decided to help us even if Austin dropped us.” Yugyeom explained.

“Really?” Boa asked, confused.

“Yes. Why do you look so surprised?” Jaebum asked.

“Well, Austin told me that he forbade his crew to help you. He told me that if they did he would kick them out of the studio.” Teacher Boa explained.

“What?!” Yugyeom exclaimed. “Oh my god.”

Just then, the door to the practice room opened again, revealing Donghae.

“Hey.” He said, before stopping in his tracks, sensing that something was wrong.

“Can you explain, please? Did Austin forbid you to help us?” Yugyeom asked.

“Yes. He did. But we don’t care. He can’t kick us out of the studio anyway.” Donghae said.

“Is that why you’re helping us? Because you know he can’t kick you out?” Yugyeom asked, his heart breaking a little.

“No. Even if he could kick us out, I would have helped you. We would all have helped you. Austin is an egocentric assh*le who thinks he’s above everything and everyone and forgot that he was in your place once.” Donghae stated before turning to Boa. “Don’t worry about what Austin told you, he just wanted you to make sure we weren’t helping the boys.”

“Okay… But what happened? He doesn’t have the right to drop students like that.”

“I got in a fight with him. He insulted Yugyeom so I punched him.” Jaebum explained, embarrassed.

Teacher Boa deeply sighed.

“Jaebum, you should learn to control your emotions. You shouldn’t have done that. Even if he was being the rudest guy in the whole planet, you shouldn’t have lost your cold. I was worried for the both of you but everything is okay, right?” she asked and everyone nodded. “Okay. So, I can let you practice in peace now. Good luck!” she said and went out of the room.

“Whew, that was something. I thought we would have to wait until next year to pass the exam.” Jaebum said releasing a breath of relief.

“I thought so too.” Said Yugyeom. “By the way, why are you here hyung?” he asked Donghae.

“I just wanted to know what was the meeting about.” He said.

“But you could have called or texted us.” Jaebum replied.

“I wanted to see you, that’s all.” Donghae said but seeing how suspiciously the boys were looking at him, he decided to tell them the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to comment to give me your thoughts on the story !


	10. Chapter 10

“Look, I think we should film the choreography.” Donghae said.

“What? Why?” Yugyeom asked.

“I feel like something bad will happen soon and you won’t be able to dance at the end of the semester.”

“I don’t see what could happen. We’re only going to rehearse for the last few weeks left.” Yugyeom said.

“I think that we should listen to hyung.” Jaebum said. “I’ve had the same feeling for a few days.” He stated.

“What? Why didn’t you tell me anything?” Yugyeom asked.

“I didn’t want you to worry and I thought that it would pass soon but it didn’t. Let’s just do it, Gyeomie.”

“Okay. If you think that’s the best thing to do.”

“Great. Let’s do it next week? Is Wednesday at 3 alright with you?” Donghae asked.

“It works.” Jaebum answered.

Donghae bid them goodbye and left the room.

“Are you alright?” Yugyeom asked Jaebum, taking his hand.

“I am. Don’t worry baby.” The older answered, squeezing the younger’s hand.

“Baby?” Yugyeom asked, smiling.

“Yes.” Jaebum simply replied.

“I like that.” Yugyeom stated and Jaebum smiled.

“Let’s practice a few more times, _baby_.”

**_The next day, in the evening_ **

“So, have you fixed the steps you were struggling with?” Jungkook asked Yugyeom as they were sitting in the kitchen.

“We did. The guys came today and they helped us. They’re so cool, I really don’t understand how they can be working with Austin.”

“I don’t know. Anyway, what are you going to do for the video?”

“What do you mean?”

“You have to choose an outfit right?”

“Yes. Donghae hyung said he would bring us clothes, he’s a real fashionista.” Yugyeom said, giggling. “And I talked with Bam at lunch and he gave me an idea.”

“Coming from Bam it can either be a really bad or a really good idea. Which one is it?” Jungkook asked, laughing.

“I don’t know to be honest. He wants me to dye my hair.”

“Which colour?”

“Grey. He thought it would be sexy.”

“In my opinion, it’s a very good idea. I think it’ll suit you. Better than the flashy blonde you did last year.” Jungkook said, earning a punch from Yugyeom.

“Stop reminding me! That’s why I don’t talk with you about everything related to hair. You always make fun of me.” Yugyeom said, pouting as Jungkook burst out laughing.

“Don’t try making me believe Bam didn’t make fun of you either.”

Yugyeom got up, leaving the kitchen as Jungkook laughed even more, bent over the table, unable to breathe.

When Jungkook calmed down, he went to apologize to Yugyeom and proposed to go to the hairdresser with him on Tuesday.

**_On Tuesday, around lunch_ **

“I can’t walk you to your class. I’m sorry.” Yugyeom told Jaebum as they were leaving the cafeteria.

“Why?” the older asked.

“Jungkook needs help with something and it’s kinda urgent. But we’ll see each other tomorrow for the video, okay?” he said, and Jaebum nodded.

“I’ll miss you until tomorrow.” Jaebum said.

“You’re so cheesy!” Yugyeom said, giggling. “I’ll text you in the morning.” Yugyeom said, turning to leave but Jaebum caught him by his wrist, pulling him closer and kissing him.

“See you baby.”

“See you. I’ll miss you too.” Yugyeom said, kissing the older once more and walking away.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe I’m going to do this…” Yugyeom said, panicking.

“Calm down. You’re just going to dye your hair. You’re not getting a tattoo.” Jungkook said, trying to calm his friend down.

“I shouldn’t have come. I think we should just go back to the dorms.” Yugyeom said but Jungkook stopped him.

“Look. You’re going to go inside and get your hair dyed grey. You’re gonna look gorgeous for the video and for Jaebum too. And maybe you’ll get some action.” Jungkook said, wiggling his eyebrows at his last words.

“Shut the hell up. I’m going to dye my hair but only because you said I’m going to look gorgeous. If I don’t like it, you’ll have to do the chores for a whole month.”

“Deal. Now, let’s go in.” Jungkook said, pushing the door open and dragging Yugyeom behind him.

**_The next morning_ **

“F*****ck I don’t wanna go out of this dorm.” Yugyeom whined, looking at himself in the mirror for the umpteenth time.

“You’re stunning, Yug. Come on let’s eat something. I’m starving and you can’t go to practice on an empty stomach.” Jungkook said, showing him two kinds of instant noodles.

“The less spicy one please. I’m already stressed enough, no need to sh*t myself because of spicy food.” Yugyeom said, making Jungkook burst out laughing.

“You’re looking awesome, idiot. But I’ll still give you the less spicy one because I’m craving spicy food.” Jungkook said, getting to work.

“Why? Are you pregnant?”

Jungkook gasped.

“How did you know?!”

“And I’m the idiot.” Yugyeom said, smiling.

**_The same day at 3P.M_ **

“Sorry guys, I’m late-” Jaebum began as he entered the practice room.

He looked up and what he saw left him speechless. Yugyeom, wearing a red shirt and skinny black jeans. But that’s not what shocked him the most. Grey. Yugyeom's hair was grey, almost covering his eyes – wait, is that eyeliner? – and Jaebum thought that was it. He was dead. No way Yugyeom really dyed his hair, and no way Yugyeom could look both sexy and cute as he looked at him, smiling brightly.

“Hi!” he exclaimed, coming up to the older.

“H-Hi.” Jaebum answered, mesmerised.

“You’re late.” Yugyeom said, pouting.

Jaebum was internally dying.

“The prof didn’t wanna let us go.” He managed to say, adverting his eyes at the end of his sentence. Suddenly, he felt his hand grab Yugyeom's arm and his eyes go back to look into his.

“You look gorgeous. Absolutely stunning.” Jaebum whispered into his ear, making the younger blush madly.

“Thanks.” Yugyeom almost whispered.

“Jaebum-ah! Come here, we need to dress you.” Sungjin said, grabbing his arm and dragging him away from Yugyeom.

“You look cute together.” Hyuk said, startling Yugyeom.

“Hyung! You can’t just appear like that!”

“I walked right up to you but I think you were too busy looking at Jaebum to see me.” Hyuk said, giggling. “You look super close and it shows in the way you dance. You’re so in sync, it’s hard to do so. I’ve been working with those guys for a while now and it’s still hard to be in sync so I really admire your bond.”

“Thanks hyung.” Yugyeom said, looking at Jaebum then at Hyuk and finally looking down.

“You should tell him.” Hyuk said.

“What?”

“You should tell him that you love him. I’m sure he wants to tell you first but he’s afraid you don’t feel the same.”

“If he does think that, he’s really an idiot.” Yugyeom said, frowning.

“Maybe. But he’s _your_ idiot.”

“Hyung!” Yugyeom whined, Hyuk laughing.

“Come on, we’ll soon start.” Hyuk said and walked to where Junho was talking with Sandeul.

Yugyeom thought a bit about what Hyuk had told him and smiled to himself. He would definitely let Jaebum do the first step.

“Come on Yugyeom, Jaebum is ready. We’ll rehearse first and then start the recording.” Donghae said. Yugyeom nodded and Jaebum walked to him.

It was the first time Yugyeom saw Jaebum dressed so casually outside of the bedroom. He wasn’t wearing jeans but sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt with a jacket. He looked soft in Yugyeom's eyes and he loved it. It reminded him of how he looked in the mornings, when they had nothing to do and Jaebum borrowed clothes from him.

“You look great, hyung.” Yugyeom said, coming closer to the older.

“Thank you. Let’s warm up, shall we?”

After they were all warmed up, Junho put the music on and they rehearsed a first time. Yugyeom wasn’t satisfied with his performance so he asked for a second rehearsal. Judging the second time was alright, Donghae said they were ready to record.

“Okay, don’t stress. If you stress, all the excitement and freedom disappear. You dance because you love it not because you’re passing an exam. And you both look stunning and stress doesn’t suit you.” He said, making everyone laugh. “Ready?” Everyone nodded. “Let’s go.”

Yugyeom and Jaebum looked at each other and smiled reassuringly. Donghae pressed play on the camera, put the music on and quickly got in position.

**_2 hours later_ **

“Okay guys, I think we’ve got it! Thanks for all the hard work and I hope everything will go well!” Donghae said and everyone applauded.

“It was a pleasure to work with all of you.” Jaebum said.

“Yes. I learnt a lot from you and I’ll forever be grateful.” Yugyeom stated.

“Aww, you’re so cute!! Group hug!” exclaimed Sandeul, making everyone laugh.

Donghae told Jaebum that he would send him the video in two days when he would have chosen the best one before separating. The dancers went their own way while Yugyeom and Jaebum walked to the dorms.

“I’m so happy we’re finally done with this! I hope nothing will happen and we’ll be able to dance on stage but still, it’s better to anticipate.” Jaebum stated.

“You’re right, anything could happen.” Yugyeom said, nodding.

“You know, I wanted to talk to you about something…” Jaebum began, taking Yugyeom's hand and looking all embarrassed.

“What is it?”

“You know we’ve been together for like a month and a half and we haven’t gone on a date yet.”

“A date?” Yugyeom asked, surprised.

“Yes. Like a real one. Not just meeting in your room or mine to cuddle and watch a movie.” Jaebum explained, getting redder at every word.

“Okay.” Yugyeom said.

“What?”

“Okay. Let’s go on a date.” Yugyeom said, beaming at Jaebum.

“Okay! So, I-I will prepare everything! You don’t have to do anything I’ll just plan something that you’ll love!” Jaebum said, excited.

“That’s great. But when do you want out first date to take place?” Yugyeom asked, giggling.

“How does Saturday sound?”

“That’s fine. Will we meet for lunch or?”

“I’ll pick you up in the morning at around 11.”

“Alright. Now, come in my room and let’s cuddle.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is on the way, I'm doing my best !  
> Enjoy~

**_On Saturday_ **

Jaebum was waiting in front of Yugyeom's room, nervous. He was worried Yugyeom wouldn’t like what he had planned. He had a very precise idea of what the perfect date was for him and he wondered what was Yugyeom's.

Taking a deep breath, he finally knocked at the door. He heard some shuffling and the door opened, revealing Yugyeom, as beautiful as ever. He was wearing a black pullover with blue ripped jeans. His hair was still grey and Jaebum already knew he would never get over this.

“Hi baby.” Yugyeom said, pecking Jaebum’s lips softly.

“Hey. Are you ready?”

“Yes. Let’s go.” Yugyeom said, making sure he had his keys, phone and wallet and closing the door behind him before grabbing Jaebum’s hand. “Where are you taking me?”

“Well, you know, I have this ideal type of date. I’ve always wanted to do this with my partner but I never found someone that I liked as much as I like you so it’s a first for me.” Jaebum said, shy.

“What is it?” Yugyeom asked, caressing his hand with his thumb, trying to make him less shy.

“I think that walking as we hold hands and eating noodles at a convenience store is perfect. A simple moment spent with the person I like the most.”

“That’s cute. That’s perfect by me too. I mean, just being by your side is enough for me.” Yugyeom said, kissing Jaebum’s cheek.

“Great. I was kinda worried you would find it lame.”

“I’d never find something you like lame. If you like it, I like it too and that’s it. Even if you just wanted to spend the day in for our first date, I would have loved it.”

“Thanks, baby.” Jaebum said, stopping and kissing Yugyeom deeply.

When he broke the kiss, Yugyeom was as red as a tomato and Jaebum never found it so endearing he kissed him one more time.

When they were finally out of campus, Jaebum led Yugyeom to his car. Yugyeom was kind of excited to see Jaebum drive (he always found it hot for some reason) and Jaebum told him to stop smiling so widely as it was distracting. After some time, Jaebum parked his car near the Han river and rushed to open the door for Yugyeom making the younger laugh out loud. Jaebum took a blanket out of the truck and walked nearer to the river. He spread the blanket over the grass and gestured for Yugyeom to sit down.

“Here. Wait for me, I’m going to choose our noodles and bring it here. I know your favourite.” He said, winking and walked away towards the convenience store.

He firstly chose his favourite taro tea before going to the noodles’ section. There, he chose Yugyeom's favourite kimchi flavoured noodle and his own favourite seafood flavoured one. Before checking out, he also decided to buy a little box of kimchi and snacks. Getting snacks was harder than he expected because the section was full of teenagers who were apparently trying to buy everything in sight that looked like snacks.

When he finally checked out, he went outside to cook the noodles. He added an egg for extra flavour and when they were done, he quickly walked back to where Yugyeom was sitting.

“Hey. Take it, my hand is burning.” He said, handing Yugyeom's noodles and the latter quickly listened to the older.

“I should have come with you.” Yugyeom said, taking Jaebum’s hand and kissing it.

“Thanks. Here, do you wanna taste this?” Jaebum asked, handing his bottle of tea to the younger.

“What is it?”

“Taro tea. It’s very sweet and since it’s still cold it’s even tastier.”

“Okay.” Yugyeom said, taking the bottle, opening it and taking a little sip. “It’s really sweet! Maybe a little too much.” He said, giggling and handing the bottle back to Jaebum. “Let’s eat, I’m hungry!”

“Let’s eat!” Jaebum said, giggling at the younger’s cuteness.

They immediately began eating their noodles, humming contently as it was delicious. After some minutes, Jaebum put his chopsticks down, looking at Yugyeom eating. He reached for the kimchi and opened the box, putting it in front of the younger.

“Thanks, hyung.” Yugyeom said, taking a piece of kimchi right away. He looked at Jaebum and noticed that he was only staring at him, not eating. He swallowed and cleared his throat. “Why are you not eating?”

“Just looking at you eating makes me full. And you’re so beautiful, I was wondering how lucky I got to have you by my side.”

“Cheesy~ but you better eat because now you’re feeling full watching me eat but later you won’t feel the same. And your noodles are getting sad because they’re not being eaten.”

“Okay, I’ll eat them. But I won’t stop looking at you.”

“Let me make a pose then.” Yugyeom said, putting his arms behind him and laying back, exposing his neck and letting his hair fall back as well.

Jaebum laughed before focusing on eating. He was really going to die if he kept on looking at Yugyeom. He looked too hot and Jaebum felt himself blush when Yugyeom grabbed his face, forcing him to look at him.

“Why did you look away?” Yugyeom asked and Jaebum understood that he had done the pose on purpose. He smiled, wondering if he should lie or not. He decided to be honest.

“You looked too hot for my health. And it’s still daytime.”

“Oh, shut up.” Yugyeom muttered and Jaebum laughed.

They soon were done eating and just laying on the blanket, facing each other.

“I had a question. I hope it won’t make you mad or something but well… why did you hate me?” Jaebum asked, looking away from Yugyeom.

“I don’t know. I never really hated you. I was jealous of you at first.”

“Jealous? Why?”

“Because everyone liked you. Everyone wanted to be your friend and it made me feel even more lonely. I also had a lot of respect for you, I always heard that you were very hardworking.” Yugyeom said, pausing. “I have an interesting fact for you. Do you know when was the first time we met?” Yugyeom asked, smiling.

“First day of the second semester when we were paired up. I tried talking to you but you brushed me off.” Jaebum confidently answered.

“Wrong. We firstly met just before the first semester ended. You were dancing with Jimin hyung and Jungkook had come to fetch him and I somehow had been dragged along. When Jungkook opened the door, I followed him and you waved at me. As usual, I ignored you but when we walked away, you still said ‘Bye, Jungkook’s friend!’. I was surprised because it was the first time someone tried talking to me without knowing who I am.” Yugyeom explained.

“I remember it now! You were already so cute. Later on I learned that you were the famous Kim Yugyeom and wondered why were people so scared of you. You looked shy more than anything and I figured that’s why you didn’t answer me.” Jaebum said, taking Yugyeom's hand.

“I was shy. But not anymore. At least not as much as I was.”

“And that’s so endearing. Would you like to go to our next destination?” Jaebum asked, sitting up.

“There’s more?”

“Of course. I didn’t ask you on a date just to come here and eat instant noodles. I have something else planned.”

“Okay.” Yugyeom said, sitting up as well. “Let’s go. Are we going by car?”

“Yes.” Jaebum said as he got the rubbish as Yugyeom folded the blanket. “You really like seeing me drive, right?” Jaebum asked as they walked to the car.

“You look hot when you drive. You should roll your sleeves up, it’d be even hotter.” Yugyeom joked.

“Don’t joke like that or I may really roll my sleeves up.” Jaebum answered as they got in.

They drove for half an hour and arrived at an ice rink. The weather was kinda hot and what’s better than ice skating to cool off a bit?

“An ice rink?” Yugyeom asked as Jaebum opened the car’s door for him.

“Yeah. Do you not like it? We can go elsewhere if you’d like.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s just… I’ve never skated.” Yugyeom admitted.

“It’s really not a big deal. I’ll help you.” Jaebum said and they entered the building, going to rent ice skates.

“Okay, come on.” Jaebum said, holding his hand to Yugyeom as he was standing on the ice.

“I’m a bit scared.”

“You’re with me, don’t be scared. I’ll take care of you.”

Yugyeom grabbed his hand and stood on the ice.

“Okay, we’ll go slowly. Hold on tight.” Jaebum said and Yugyeom nodded, adjusting his hold on the older’s hands.

Jaebum began to skate backwards slowly, dragging Yugyeom with him. The younger was holding so tight on Jaebum’s hands that it was hurting but he didn’t say anything.

“Hyung.” Yugyeom said and Jaebum immediately stopped.

“Do you wanna go elsewhere?”

“No. I’m just taking a breath.” They waited for a few seconds. “Let’s go again.”

“Okay. Ready when you are.” Jaebum said and Yugyeom nodded.

An hour later, Yugyeom was ice skating almost as well as Jaebum.

“You really learn fast.”

“Of course. I got the best teacher.” Yugyeom said and after kissing Jaebum he skated away.

Suddenly, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. A guy was skating backwards, not looking where he was going, skating right towards Yugyeom. Jaebum reacted right away but before he could reach Yugyeom, the latter was lying on the ice with his arm angled in an odd way.

“Yugyeom… Yugyeom, please.” Jaebum said, touching his face. Yugyeom didn’t respond.

“C-call an ambulance. Right n-now.” Jaebum stuttered. He looked at all the people gathered around him and Yugyeom. He was searching for the guy who hit Yugyeom. “You! Get your f*cking phone out and call a damn ambulance! Right now!” he screamed. The guy jumped at Jaebum’s tone and nodded, taking his phone out and calling an ambulance.

“J-Jungkook… You need t-to come to the hospital… Yugyeom is-is hurt… come asap, seeya.” Jaebum told Jungkook as he was in the ambulance, holding on Yugyeom's hand.

“Don’t worry. He’ll be alright. He only broke an arm.” The ambulance man said after Jaebum had hung up.

“It’s a big deal. He’s a dancer, he can’t break an arm.” Jaebum aggressively retorted.

“Be thankful it wasn’t a leg.” The guy said and Jaebum decided not to answer.

“Where is he?” Jungkook asked as he entered the A&E, followed by Jimin.

“There, baby. That’s Jaebum.” Jimin said, gesturing towards someone who looked like Jaebum near a bed.

Jimin gently led the way for Jungkook.

“What happened?” Jungkook asked, on the verge of tears.

Jaebum turned around to look at Jungkook. His eyes and nose were red, he looked absolutely devastated.

“We were ice skating and that guy bumped into him because he wasn’t looking where he was going.” Jaebum quickly explained, his voice hoarse and cracking multiple times as he talked.

“And what’s gonna happen now?” Jimin quietly asked.

“They put his arm in a cast but he still hasn’t regained consciousness.”

“But it shouldn’t take too much time now.” A doctor suddenly said.

“You’re finally back.” Jaebum said, looking at the doctor.

“Your friend is fine. Fortunately his head wasn’t injured so he won’t have memory loss or anything. However, he won’t be able to use his left arm for about 6 or 8 weeks.” The doctor explained.

“But if his head wasn’t injured, why did he lose consciousness?” Jungkook asked, trying to calm down.

“The impact was still violent so due to the shock and the pain he felt when his arm broke, he lost consciousness. It can happen but it’s not serious. I have duties to fulfil so if you have any questions, you can tell the nurse and I’ll do my best to come as quickly as possible.” The doctor said and walked away.

A few minutes of silence between the three guys beside the bed took place. There were obviously unsaid things but no one wanted to talk, the situation was hard enough.

Just as Jungkook was about to talk, Yugyeom opened his eyes.

“Jaebum-ah…” he said, trying to sit up. He quickly noticed that he couldn’t use his left arm and looked around him.

“Y-Yugyeomie! Are you okay?” Jaebum asked.

“Where are we, hyung?” he asked and noticed Jungkook and Jimin. “Kook? Jimin hyung? What happened?”

“Yug, do you remember what happened?” Jungkook asked, getting closer to his friend.

“Well, we were ice skating…” he began, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried remembering. “This guy was skating and then I don’t remember anything.”

“This guy… he bumped into you. You broke your arm and lost consciousness. We’re at the hospital now.” Jaebum explained.

“My arm? But… I can’t dance if my arm is broken.” Yugyeom said, feeling tears gathering in his eyes.

“We filmed the choreo. Don’t worry. You’ll be able to heal and we’ll just submit the video.” Jaebum stated, taking Yugyeom's hand.

“You’re right. How long will it take for my arm to heal?”

“About 6 or 8 weeks.” Jaebum said.

Suddenly, Jungkook turned to Jaebum.

“An ice rink? Seriously?” he said, angry.

“Kookie, calm down.” Jimin started.

“Yugyeom doesn’t know how to ice skate! How could you bring him there without asking him?”

“Kook! I was totally fine.” Yugyeom intervened. “Hyung helped me to skate. It’s not his fault that guy bumped into me. And I’m fine, right? Nothing serious happened.”

“But it could have!” Jungkook exclaimed.

“But it didn’t!” Jaebum exclaimed in turn. “Do you think Yugyeom didn’t tell me he didn’t know how to skate? Do you think I didn’t suggest to go somewhere else? Yugyeom wanted to stay and I did my best to teach him how to skate. It’s not my fault at all if he broke his arm! You can say whatever you want but nor me or Yugyeom or even that guy are responsible!” Jaebum stood up, letting go of Yugyeom's hand and walking toward the exit.

“Kookie, Jaebum was shaken up as much you were, maybe even more.” Jimin said and as Jungkook was about to respond, he went on. “Surely more. He saw his boyfriend fall on the ground and getting his arm broken right in front of him and he wasn’t able to do anything. How do you think you’d feel if it were me?” Jimin asked and when Jungkook didn’t answer, he nodded. “Now, I’ll go check on him.” He added and kissed Jungkook before going behind Jaebum.

Jimin got outside and saw Jaebum sitting at a bus stop. He walked up to him and sat down.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I don’t know. I feel angry because Jungkook accused me but I also feel guilty.” Jaebum answered.

“Why do you feel guilty?”

“Because I screamed at Jungkook. But also because even though I know it’s not my fault, I feel like it still is.”

“First of all, Jungkook was being a little shit so you did well by screaming at him.” Jimin said, making Jaebum smile a bit. “Secondly, it’s not your fault at all, like you said. I bet you thought ice skating with Yugyeom would be romantic, that’s why you brought him there, right?” Jaebum nodded. “Well, I’m sure that until the accident he loved every second he spent ice skating with you. He’s not mad at you and he doesn’t think you’re responsible. So stop feeling guilty now.” Jimin said, putting an arm around his shoulder.

“Thanks Jimin-ah.”

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s go back and see if Yugyeom can go out already.” Jimin said, getting up and dragging Jaebum back to the hospital.

The doctor allowed Yugyeom to go back to the dorms after prescribing him some painkillers for his arm. Just like Jimin had told Jaebum, Yugyeom wasn’t mad at all at the older and he was holding his hand as tight as before everything happened. Jungkook and Jimin had come by bus so Jaebum offered to drive them back to the dorms – after Jimin had forced Jungkook to apologise to Jaebum.

When they arrived, Jaebum asked Yugyeom if he wanted to hang out in his room since Jackson wasn’t there to which Yugyeom answered yes. They arrived to Jaebum’s room and immediately went to the kitchen so Jaebum could make some tea. As they were sitting down and drinking their tea, Jaebum spoke up.

“You know, that’s not how I wanted this day to go. I mean, I didn’t want you to get injured.” He began to say.

“I know. But I still enjoyed it a lot. It was the best date I’ve ever had. Stop beating yourself up for this.” Yugyeom said, taking Jaebum’s hand.

“It was supposed to be special.” Jaebum said and sighed. He looked up to Yugyeom and felt his heart burst at how soft Yugyeom was looking at him. “I love you.”

Jaebum had spoken so lowly that Yugyeom had almost missed it. It took him a few seconds to understand that it was real, that those three words were for him to hear, that Jaebum had meant them. He looked down, trying to hide his smile, in vain. When he looked up, he squeezed Jaebum’s hand who had been silent.

“I love you too, hyung.”

Jaebum leaned in, putting his hand on Yugyeom's cheek, almost making their lips touch. Yugyeom's closed his eyes, anticipating the kiss.

“ _Now focus on me._ ” Jaebum whispered and kissed Yugyeom.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Two weeks later_ **

“So, what you’re telling me is that Yugyeom broke his arm but you anticipated something like this to happen so you recorded your routine and now you’re submitting the video because Yugyeom can’t dance?” was what teacher Boa said when they explained everything that had happened when she saw Yugyeom's cast.

“Yes. Is it okay?” Jaebum asked.

“Of course. It would have been better to see you dance but since Yugyeom is hurt… But it was a great idea to record it beforehand. You can just send it by mail.” She said and walked away after the boys thanked her.

“I knew she wouldn’t find it a problem. But it was still a good idea to tell her beforehand.” Yugyeom stated as him and Jaebum walked to the cafeteria.

“Yeah. She’s just so nice.”

“YUGYEOM-AH!”

Yugyeom stopped walking an turned around to see BamBam running up to him.

“Bammie! Where have you been? I’ve been trying to reach you for two weeks, man!” Yugyeom asked.

“I was on a ‘dancing camp’ with Momo! We went somewhere in the mountains to practice, there was no signal there. I went to see Kook and he told you got hurt? Are you okay?” BamBam asked, worried.

“I’m fine! I just broke my arm while ice skating.” Yugyeom said, smiling at how concerned his friend was.

“Ice skating? Who’s the fool who took you ice skating?” BamBam asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Me.” Jaebum said. “I’m the fool who took your friend to an ice rink and taught him how to skate.” He explained with a smile.

“O-oh… Sorry, I didn’t know it was you. You’re not a fool, not at all, thanks for teaching something to our Yugyeomie here. Well, I’ll see you later, we need to catch up.” BamBam said, slowly walking away before resuming on running like a mad man.

Yugyeom burst out laughing and resumes on walking.

“You were so cute smiling at BamBam like that, I can’t believe he got scared.” Yugyeom said, laughing so hard students began to look at them.

“He did? I was genuinely smiling though.” Jaebum said, confused. “He’s a bit weird.”

“He is. But that’s why I love him. He’s kinda carefree, he looks like he has no problem. But he can also be very serious when it’s needed. If I wanna have fun or just get my mind off of things, I know I can always count on him.” Yugyeom explained.

“What about Jungkook?” Jaebum asked. He’s always been curious of the relationship Yugyeom had with his friends.

“Jungkook is the ‘mom type’. He always knows what to say to make us feel better, he tells us what to do when we’re lost. We can always rely on him when we’re having hard times. We all complement the other. For example, if I wanna drink all night to forget my problems, BamBam will immediately say yes while Jungkook would say that we better not. But he always joins in the end, he just drinks less than us because we need someone to take care of us.”

“I see. So, Jungkook is the responsible type and BamBam the carefree type?” Jaebum asked to make sure.

“Yes.”

“What about you?”

“Me?” Yugyeom asked, surprised.

“Yeah. What type of friend are you?”

“I don’t know.” Yugyeom said, beginning to think of it. “I think I’m the loyal type of friend. I always say what I think because I think that being honest is very important in a relationship and I wouldn’t want my best friend to lie to me. Truth can hurt sometimes but that’s how people get closer. You don’t know how many times I’ve argued with Bam or Kook. Oh my gosh, with Kook.” He said, giggling. “It was a whole mess when we lived together. We shared a very special bond and I think that’s why I fell for him in the first place. He’s very caring and he would always hold me when I cried, without asking any question.”

They had arrived at the dorms and Yugyeom opened the door to his room.

“Bam is also very caring but we always feel closer to one friend in particular when we’re in a group. Jungkook is that one friend for me.” Yugyeom explained, sitting on the couch.

“I get it. He’s like a brother for you, you’d always be there for each other.”

“Exactly. But enough about me. What kind of friend are you?” Yugyeom asked as Jaebum took him in his arms.

“Well, I’m the loyal type too. But between Jinyoungie and me, he’s the responsible one. I tend to do impulsive things, I don’t usually think about the consequences. But if I were to compare myself to Jackson, I’m the responsible one, he’s just wild.” Jaebum said, laughing.

“Yeah, from what I’ve seen he really seems wild but also super nice. You remember that time I wanted to surprise you by coming to yours earlier? He made me some tea and told me how he was supposed to become a pro fencer but didn’t make it in the end.”

“I really like him a lot and I hope I’ll be able to stay his friend after we’re done with college. I’d like for him and Jinyoungie to meet, I have a feeling they’ll get along.”

“Yeah.” Yugyeom said, getting more comfortable in Jaebum’s arms.

They stayed in silence for some time and just as Yugyeom was about to fall asleep, the door opened, revealing Jungkook.

“Ew, go be lovey-dovey in the bed, I don’t need to see this.”

“I have very compromising pics of you and Jimin hyung so you better stay quiet.” Yugyeom responded, not even opening his eyes.

“Anyway, how did it go?” Jungkook asked, going to sit down in the kitchen.

“We told her about what happened and she agreed to let us submit the video. She was a bit disappointed, I guess she wanted to see us dance.” Jaebum answered.

“Well, next year! Oh, by the way, hyung, have you finished all your exams?” Jungkook asked Jaebum.

“Yes, I have. What about you?”

“I have too. I was pleasantly surprised to see how fast it went this semester. I’m so excited for the summer break!”

“Yeah, now can you let me sleep? I’m tired.” Yugyeom said, making Jaebum pat his hair.

“Don’t be rude. We can go to your room if you want.” The older stated.

“Yeah, let’s. Jungkook will probably invite Jimin and then we really won’t have peace.” Yugyeom said, getting up and walking to his room, Jaebum following him.

“Shut up, you brat!” Jungkook responded, a smile gracing his lips.

Yugyeom lied down on his bed, Jaebum spooning him carefully not to hurt his arm.

“Hyung?” Yugyeom began.

“Yeah?”

“Jungkook spoke about the break and I was wondering… what will you do during the break?”

“Well, if I can pass this semester, I’ll go to see my mom, it’s been months since I last saw her and I bet she misses me. If not, I’ll just stay here, perfecting my dancing skills.”

“I see…” Yugyeom trailed off.

“What about you?” Jaebum asked.

“I’m supposed to go back home with Jungkook but I’m not sure if I’ll really go with him. Him and Jimin hyung have been talking about moving in together for a while now. Jimin hyung is graduating this year and with all his skills, he’ll probably get a job very fast. Then they’ll have their own apartment and I’ll be left alone in the dorms. BamBam lives with other young people in a flat-share so I can’t live with him either.”

“Would you like to spend the break with me?” Jaebum asked.

“What?”

“I said, do you want us to spend the break together? I mean, I’d miss you too much if we didn’t and I really can’t live without you.”

“How could you say that so naturally?” Yugyeom asked, giggling.

“That’s the truth though.” Jaebum said, shrugging.

“I feel the same too. In case you were wondering.” Yugyeom stated.

“I know, baby. I love you.” Jaebum responded and leaned over Yugyeom to kiss him.

“I love you too.” The younger said when they separated.

**_Two weeks later_ ** _(again)_

“Hello everyone! Today’s the day! I hope you’re all well stretched and not too stressed! I’m very excited to see all of your choreographies.” Teacher Boa said, standing on the little stage that was normally used by theatre students. “I’m going to sit down while the first team gets ready. Everyone can sit with me and watch the performances.” He stated and went down the stage as everyone cheered.

“Hello, guys. Want to sit beside me?” she asked Yugyeom and Jaebum.

“If you don’t mind.” Jaebum said, making her laugh.

They sat besides her and the lights went off. A few seconds later, a single spotlight was turned on, revealing BamBam and Momo. Momo was dressed in all white and BamBam in all black. The music began to play and everyone applauded at [the choice of song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A515Raz_TgA&ab_channel=NarutozpTV). When BamBam took Momo’s shirt off, everyone cheered and whistled – Yugyeom cheering the loudest – but they stayed imperturbable. The dance was the perfect mix of powerful and sexy and even if they had no dancers with them on stage, it felt like they occupied the whole space.

It was the first time Yugyeom saw BamBam dance like he was. He looked focused but relaxed and they had a synergy with Momo that Yugyeom almost couldn’t believe. He was feeling so proud of his best friend and he kept on cheering him on until the very end, unknowingly making Jaebum happy.

When they were done, everyone got up to their feet and applauded, quickly sitting back down to watch the next pair. BamBam rushed to Yugyeom and hugged him, careful of his arm.

“You did so well, man, it was awesome.” Yugyeom said, returning his friend’s hug. Then, he heard a sob. “Bam? Are you crying? What’s wrong?” he asked worried.

“I’m just so relieved I finally danced! Momo really was the best, I can’t believe it!” he exclaimed, making Yugyeom and Jaebum laugh.

“No, you are the best. I just helped you get out of your shell.” Said Momo, appearing out of nowhere. He turned BamBam around and kissed him on the lips. “Let’s go on a date some time.” She added before walking away.

Both Yugyeom and BamBam watched her walk away; their mouths hanging open. They high fived and sat down, watching the rest perform.

_________________________________________________________________________

“Okay, you’ll have the results sent by mail tomorrow in the afternoon! If you have questions, don’t hesitate to email me or come see me in my office. Bye!” Boa said and everyone clapped, happy to be done.

“So, what are we doing?” BamBam asked.

“Karaoke?” Yugyeom suggested.

“What are you talking about?” Jaebum asked as they began walking to the dorms.

“We always do something to celebrate the end of a semester. Last semester we went drinking but I think that karaoke can be good this time.” Yugyeom explained.

“You’re right. Let’s see if Jungkook is in or nah.” BamBam said.

They quickly arrived to the dorm and just as Yugyeom was about to open the door, he stopped, pressing his ear against the door.

“F*ck, I can’t believe it.” he muttered.

“Wha-” BamBam began as they heard a loud moan coming from inside the room.

“Let’s go to my room guys, I think they’re already celebrating.” Jaebum said, laughing and leading the youngers to his room.

“Let’s wait here until they’re done and send them a text.” Jaebum stated as he opened the door.

“How was it?” Jackson asked just as they entered the room. He was reading a book so he didn’t look up but knew that Jaebum had come with Yugyeom. However, when he looked up and saw BamBam, he smiled widely.

“BamBam! It’s been a long time since we last saw each other!” he exclaimed, getting up.

“Jackson! How have you been, man!” BamBam asked, hugging the older.

“What the hell?” asked Yugyeom and Jaebum at the same time.

“He’s my first boyfriend.” BamBam and Jackson simply answered with one voice.

“What?!” the couple exclaimed simultaneously.

“Anyway, that’s in the past now. I met Somi the other day and she told me that Chaeyoung had told her that Momo said she was probably going to ask you out.” Jackson said, dragging BamBam to the couch and sitting down with him.

“Well, she kinda did. She kissed me and told me that we should go on a date some time.” BamBam explained, getting a bit shy.

“Okay, I think we’ll just hang out in my bed, they need some privacy.” Jaebum stated, leading the way to his bedroom.

They lied down side by side, facing the ceiling as they held hands.

“Am I your first boyfriend?” Yugyeom asked.

“Why are you asking?”

“I’m just curious.”

“I’ve had a girlfriend when I was in high school. And before entering university, I used to flirt with a guy but it was nothing serious. So, yes, you’re my first boyfriend.”

“Great.” Yugyeom said, unable to suppress a smile.

“Why? Were you jealous?” Jaebum joked.

“I should admit that if you’d had another boyfriend I would have been jealous.” Yugyeom admitted.

“But I had a girlfriend.”

“I bet she was your gay awakening.”

“It was. Her and the fact that Jinyoungie had a sudden glow up during high school.” Said Jaebum.

“Seriously? You also had a crush on your best friend?” Yugyeom asked, bewildered.

“Yes.” He answered, laughing.

“We really were meant for each other.”

“I guess.”

Silence fell between them, the only sounds being heard being their breaths and Jackson and BamBam talking in the living.

“You’re also my first boyfriend.”

“I know, baby.”

“Still, I felt the need to say it.”

“Guys, Jungkook texted me, let’s go to the karaoke!” they heard BamBam scream from the living. Yugyeom sighed deeply.

“Why is he breaking such a beautiful moment?” he said, trying to get up but being held down by Jaebum.

“You know, I just wanted to tell you.” He began, all serious. “We heard Jungkook and Jimin earlier and I just wanted you to know–”

“I know. I’ll tell you when I’m ready, baby. I love you.” Yugyeom said, kissing him.

“I’m glad you know. I love you too.” Jaebum said and they finally got up, joining BamBam and Jackson in the living.

“Okay, so I told Kook that we decided to go the karaoke and we’ll meet in front of the dorms.” BamBam said. “And Jackson is coming with us.”

Soon enough, the 6 of them were in the karaoke, Jungkook and Jimin singing _My ear’s candy_ by Baek Ji Young. Saying that the others were embarrassed would be an understatement. Jimin and Jungkook were being absolutely shameless and knowing what they had been up to before didn’t help the situation at all. When they finally finished, BamBam took hold of the mic.

“I’m not a good singer so bear with me.” He announced before choosing _Loser_ by Big Bang.

Yugyeom and Jungkook already knew that he would ruin the song but they let him because it was the end of semester. Everyone laughed though and BamBam enjoyed himself so it was all worth it.

When BamBam was done, Jaebum grabbed the mic.

“Show them what you got!” Jackson cheered and Jaebum smiled at him.

He took the remote and searched for DEAN’s _Instagram_. The first notes began playing and when Jaebum started singing, it all went silent for a moment. Yugyeom knew that he had a beautiful voice, they sang together the day they confessed. But that was different. Jaebum’s voice seemed to carry something more this time and it all felt overwhelming for Yugyeom until they locked eyes and Jaebum smiled at him. He flashed that eye-smile Yugyeom loved so much and he knew that even if he had meant those lyrics in the past, he didn’t anymore. He smiled back and cheered him up by singing along, the others doing the same. When Jaebum finished, they all clapped and complimented him for his voice.

“Now, it’s Yug’s turn!” said Jungkook, handing the mic to Yugyeom.

“Can I go after Jackson hyung? I don’t have a song idea yet.” Yugyeom said and Jungkook shrugged, giving the mic to Jackson.

While Jackson was singing Naul’s _Memory Of The Wind_ , Yugyeom turned to Jaebum.

“I love your voice when you sing.”

“Thanks. I love yours too. Can’t wait to hear you sing again.”

“Is there a particular reason you chose this song?” Yugyeom asked.

“Not really. I just like it. It helps me sleep at night when I can’t.” he paused. “I used to relate to the lyrics some time ago but not anymore. I’m perfectly happy now.” Jaebum answered, pecking Yugyeom's lips.

“Stop being gross and enjoy!” complained BamBam, earning a punch by Yugyeom.

When it was finally Yugyeom's turn to sing, he chose _Look_ by GOT7.

As always, Jungkook and BamBam hyped him up. Yugyeom had a very special voice, kind of high-pitched and sweet as honey but he could also sing low and that’s what made his voice so beautiful. Jaebum knew this but he still couldn’t quite believe it. He knew he’d never get sick of listening to him sing, especially when he looked at him with his eyes sparkling so brightly.

The boys sang and sang until their throats hurt and went back on campus. Yugyeom and Jaebum decided to not sleep together that night and to meet up in the cafeteria the next day for lunch before taking a look at the results.

**_The next day_ **

Yugyeom was waiting for Jaebum in the cafeteria, a hamburger in front of him. He had taken time to make his own this morning. Every time he was stressed, he ate a handmade hamburger. Jungkook laughed at him for being so nervous but Jimin defended him, knowing how stressful it could be. He was sitting all alone in the cafeteria, looking at his hamburger when someone came to sit in front of him.

“Hello.” Said the person.

Yugyeom looked up and was met with an unknown girl.

“Hey.” Responded Yugyeom.

“I’m Kim Hyoyeon. I’m in the same dance class as you.” She said, waiting for Yugyeom to say something.

But the younger was confused. He didn’t know her face but her voice was familiar. Then, it hit him. She was one of those girls he had heard talking about him some time ago.

“I want you to leave.” He said.

“What? Can’t we talk a bit?” she asked, smiling. Yugyeom felt like throwing up.

“I want you to leave.” He repeated. “Please.”

“Always the same. Cold as ice, Kim Yugyeom.” Hyoyeon said, his smile turning into a smirk but still not getting up.

“LEAVE ME THE F*CK ALONE!!” shouted Yugyeom, making everyone look their way. “I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF ME AND LET ME TELL YOU THAT I DON’T GIVE A SINGLE DAMN! YOU’RE A HORRIBLE PERSON, TALKING BEHIND EVERYONE’S BACK WITHOUT TRYING TO GET TO KNOW THEM!”

“Hey, calm down–” began Hyoyeon but was cut by Jaebum who had just arrived.

“Please go away Hyoyeon-ssi. You’re making a commotion.” He calmly said.

“I’m not! It’s this weirdo, here!”

“This weirdo, as you say, is my boyfriend. Now go away.” He coldly stated.

“Your boyfriend? How can you put up with someone so cold?” she chuckled.

“None of your business. I see that you aren’t moving so I think we’ll just walk away and leave you standing here like an idiot.” Jaebum stated and took Yugyeom's hamburger in one hand and his hand in the other and exited the cafeteria.

He dragged Yugyeom to the practice room 15 and locked the door behind them. They sat on the little couch, as usual and Jaebum took his own food out of his backpack.

“Let’s eat, shall we?” he said.

“I’m sorry.” Said Yugyeom.

“For what, baby? You did nothing wrong.”

“I screamed at her, I was the one causing the tumult.”

“Hey, it’s okay. You probably were panicking, you don’t get angry this easily. The last time I saw you like that was– oh.” Jaebum said, understanding who Hyoyeom was. “Which one was she?” he asked.

“The one saying I was like a robot.” Yugyeom answered.

“Well, I can tell you’re not a robot.” Jaebum stated, kissing Yugyeom. “When I do that, your lips are warm and tender, not cold and metallic. But even if you were a robot, I would still love you.” He said, giggling.

“Cheesy hyung. I love you too.”

“Now that’s clear, let’s eat!” Jaebum said, opening his doshirak _(Korean for bento)_.

Yugyeom was about to take a bite of his hamburger when a kimbap was brought to his lips.

“I made them myself this morning. I hope you’ll like it.” Jaebum said, waiting for Yugyeom to take a bite of the kimbap. The younger smiled and took it whole, eagerly chewing on it. His eyes went wide and brought both of his thumbs up, indicating that it was delicious.

“I’m glad you like it. When I tasted it I thought it was too salty.” Jaebum said, taking one himself.

“I love it. It’s not too salty, it’s just right. Sorry I didn’t make a hamburger for you.” Yugyeom apologised.

“Nah, it’s okay. But why did you do it yourself? You could have bought it.”

“When I’m very nervous I make my own hamburger.”

“Aww, that’s so cute!” Jaebum cooed at the younger. “I hope you’ll make one for me someday.”

“You have to earn it.” Yugyeom cheekily said.

“Do I? Hmm…. How can I earn my cute boyfriend’s handmade hamburger?” he said, a finger on his chin as he looked up, like he was really thinking about it. He looked at Yugyeom from the corner or his eye and saw him shake his head.

“My hot boyfriend’s hamburger?” he asked and Yugyeom tilted his head to the side.

“My sexy boyfriend’s hamburger.” He said and Yugyeom smiled.

“I like this better.” Yugyeom said, kissing Jaebum on the cheek. “Let’s finish eating so we can see if you received the mail already.” He added and they went on eating in silence, talking with their eyes.

“Okay, let me get my laptop out.” Jaebum said when they were done eating. He took his laptop out of his backpack and sat on the floor, Yugyeom following suit.

“Well, let me check my mail now…” he trailed on. “Oh my gosh, here it is!” he gasped.

“Open it! What are you waiting for?” Yugyeom said. Seeing that Jaebum couldn’t click on it, he took the laptop and clicked opened the mail. He read through it quickly and looked at Jaebum.

“What? Did we fail? What’s our note? Did they say why we failed?” he asked and Yugyeom shook his head.

“We… we passed. But…”

“But what? Tell me!” Jaebum urged him on.

“We got 100%.”

“You’re kidding! Let me see.” Jaebum said and Yugyeom handed him the laptop. The older read the mail too and stood as stoic as Yugyeom for a second.

“HOLY SH*T WE DID IT!!!!!!” he then exclaimed, making Yugyeom jump. “I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!!!!” he got up and started jumping all around, pulling Yugyeom up and hugging him tight.

“Oh my gosh, we really did it!” exclaimed Yugyeom when Jaebum let go of him and they began jumping all around together.

Then, someone knocked, trying to open the door.

“What’s going on?” Donghae asked, trying to open the door once again. “Open! We wanna know what happened!”

Jaebum ran to open the door and hugged all the dancers one by one.

“We did it! we passed and with full marks! 100%!” Yugyeom shouted and all the dancers cheered, put music on and began jumping and dancing along with the couple.

“Wait.” Jaebum said suddenly. “It means we broke the curse! Oh my god, we’re the best!!” Jaebum exclaimed, getting all happy again.

“Oh by the way!” Hyuk began after stopping the music. “I thought you’d like to know. Austin has been arrested for sexual harassment on his dancers. New dancers entered the studio last week and they filed a complaint for harassment. After that, a lot of old members did the same and he’ll be judged for what he’s done in a few weeks.” He announced.

“That’s all he deserves. Assh*le.” Muttered Jaebum.

“Yeah, that’s what we thought too.” Sungjin said before turning the music back on and carrying on celebrating.

A few minutes, the door opened again, revealing teacher Boa.

“Hello guys!” she shouted, trying to talk over the music.

“Oh!” Yugyeom exclaimed and Hyuk stopped the music once again. “Hello, teacher.”

“I’m guessing you saw you passed the semester. I was really happy to see the choreography you had made, it was really beautiful.” She looked to the dancers. “I guess you are the dancers who helped them?”

“Yes!” replied Donghae, as the leader.

“You did a great job. Thank you for helping them.” She said bowing.

“Oh my gosh, no! It was a pleasure!” said Sandeul, bowing and the others doing the same.

“Still, thank you so much. I’m still sad that I couldn’t see it in live.” She said.

“We’ll show it to you live.” Yugyeom said. “It won’t be exactly the same because my left arm is in a cast but still.”

“Are you sure?” Jaebum asked, worried.

“Of course. Let’s do it guys!” Yugyeom said and everyone got on position while teacher Boa sat down on the couch.

They performed it flawlessly, Yugyeom doing his best while being careful of not hurting his arm even more. When they finished, they were all out of breath and teacher Boa was on her feet, clapping.

“Even more beautiful in live. Thank you for the private show. I must be going now, I told you I’d be in my office. See you next semester!” she said and walked off.

“Guys, do you wanna go get some drinks later?” asked Junho.

“Yes, that’d be great. Let’s say at 5?” Jaebum asked and everyone agreed.

“Well, we need to go because we have to see who’ll take Austin’s place in the studio. See you!” Donghae said and they all left the room.

“Maybe I should go ask BamBam how he did.” Yugyeom began.

“Do so. I’ll call Jinyoungie to see if he’s free. We’ll meet at yours?”

“Okay. See you.” Yugyeom said, pecking Jaebum and running out of the room.

Jaebum sat down on the couch and dialled Jinyoung's number. It didn’t even ring, he was immediately directed to the voicemail. Jaebum deeply sighed and decided to walk to Yugyeom's room. When he arrived, he sent a message to Jackson, telling him that he would spend all the time with Yugyeom before going out for drinks later on. He knocked and Jungkook opened the door for him.

“Yugyeom sent me a message and told me you got full marks! Congratulations!” he said.

“Thanks. Teacher Boa came to see us to congratulate us as well. I’m so happy!” Jaebum said but Jungkook sensed something was off.

“Is something wrong? You seem a bit off. You can talk to me, you know?” Jungkook said, sitting down next to Jaebum on the couch.

“I wanted to tell the news to Jinyoung but he isn’t answering. He probably turned his phone off. I mean, I understand but he’s my best friend and I miss him.” Jaebum explained.

“He’ll surely call you back when he can. And I’m sure he misses you too. He was very kind when we met him months ago. I’m sure he already feels sorry for being so busy and he’ll be very happy to know that you passed.” Jungkook said, reassuring the older.

“I know. It’s still a bit upsetting. But it’s not the first time anyway! Let’s talk about something else. We’re going for drinks later on with the dancers, you wanna come?” Jaebum proposed.

“Yeah, why not? Jimin passed as well so it’ll be cool to celebrate altogether.” Jungkook stated, shrugging.

Jaebum nodded and got up, going to Yugyeom's room to lie down.

He opened the younger’s wardrobe and grabbed a shirt and sweatpants before slipping under the covers. Yugyeom's smell made him a bit happier and calmed him down. He closed his eyes and unknowingly fell asleep.

“Hyung… Hyung? Do you hear me?”

Jaebum opened his eyes at Yugyeom's voice. The younger was looking at him, his eyes soft and a smile gracing his lips.

“Yugyeomie…” Jaebum trailed off, taking Yugyeom's hand and pulling him down to cuddle.

“Hyung, as much as I love cuddling with you, we can’t. We’re going to drink with the crew, do you remember?”

“I do. I just wanna hold you for a bit.” Jaebum said, hugging Yugyeom tighter.

“Hey. Is something wrong? You seem off.” Yugyeom asked, placing his hands on Jaebum’s cheeks, looking straight at him.

“I wanted to talk to Jinyoung but he didn’t answer. I’m just sad about it. I know it’s childish-” Jaebum said but was cut by Yugyeom's lips.

“It’s not childish. He’s your best friend and you want him to be the first person to know how happy you are. I totally understand. But I’m here too and all our friends are happy for us! You should tell your mom too, I’m sure she’ll be ecstatic.” Yugyeom said, smiling and kissing Jaebum’s cheek.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I just miss him a lot.”

“Don’t be sorry. But let’s go party now! Come on!” Yugyeom said, getting up and pulling Jaebum up with him.

Jungkook, Jimin and Jackson also went with them to celebrate all together. Jungkook, Jimin and Junho were the designated drivers so they didn’t drink but still enjoyed themselves. Jaebum drank happily with Yugyeom, kissing and whispering sweet things to each other. Two hours later, Jinyoung entered the bar, surprising Jaebum who almost burst into tears. Jinyoung had somehow gotten a few free days to come see Jaebum to congratulate or comfort him. At around 9P.M, they decided to go back home because the bar was getting packed.

They all parted ways in front of the bar, Jinyoung going to a hotel and the crew members going home. When they arrived to the dorms, Jungkook went to Jimin’s room, BamBam to Momo’s and Jackson to his own.

“Would you like to stay with me tonight?” Yugyeom asked Jaebum.

Jaebum nodded, not noticing how the younger had blushed.

Yugyeom opened the door to his room, Jaebum following him.

“I’m gonna take a shower, do you mind?” Yugyeom asked.

“No, it’s okay.” Jaebum said, smiling sweetly to Yugyeom. The latter went to grab clean clothes and quickly entered the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, he got out to find Jaebum watching TV.

“Hyung.” Yugyeom stated.

“Hmm?” Jaebum hummed, not looking at the younger yet.

“Hyung.” Yugyeom said, insisting.

Finally, Jaebum looked at him, his jaw dropping. Yugyeom was only wearing a loose white t-shirt, revealing his collarbones and his upper-thigh.

“Do you maybe want to sleep with me?” he asked, getting closer to the older.

“Sleep?” Jaebum asked, his breath short.

“Yeah. Like _sleep_ with me.” Yugyeom said, insisting on the word ‘sleep’.

“Oh.” Jaebum dumbly said.

“Yeah. Oh.” Yugyeom replied, smiling.

“Are you sure?” Jaebum asked, getting up and closer to the younger, their chests touching.

Yugyeom took his hand and dragged him to the bedroom, pushing him lightly on the bed before locking the door.

“I’ve never been so sure of anything in my whole life.” Yugyeom said, straddling a beaming Jaebum.

“I love you.” Said the older.

“I love you more.” Replied Yugyeom, passionately kissing his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter was the longest and it took me a lot of time to write. I was sad to write it because I really enjoyed writing this story. It was a new ship and a new experience too. I didn't really know how to finish it to be honest but I'm quite satisfied with the ending even though it might feel a bit rushed. I just wanted to finish it but it was making me so sad ! :(
> 
> Anyway, I'm now going back to writing JiKook so if you like this ship too, I'll be happy if you'd give my stories a try !
> 
> Love y'all !! ♥


	13. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum and Yugyeom get the opportunity to meet Jus2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicating this bonus to my K, who I love so much !
> 
> A little warning before you begin : JB and YG are different than Jaebum and Yugyeom.   
> Keep in mind that we’re taking off from the last chapter so the year is about to begin. Jaebum went to see his mother with Yugyeom during the summer break and came back. They got a room together on campus. Don't hesitate to (re)read the last chapter before beginning this one !

** Three months later **

“I don’t get why they would summon us without telling us why.” Yugyeom said as him and Jaebum entered the building.

“Donghae hyung said it was a surprise. Stop complaining and just enjoy.” Jaebum replied, smiling and kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

They finally found the practice room they were looking for and opened the door.

“Guys, you’re finally here!” Donghae exclaimed, rushing to the couple and dragging them to sit down on the floor with the rest of the crew.

“Hi guys.” Jaebum said as Yugyeom waved and everyone greeted them back.

“So, what’s happening?” Yugyeom asked as he sat down.

“Don’t be too shocked okay?” Donghae began and the couple nodded. “So, as you know, we posted the clip of you dancing to Focus On Me on YouTube after talking about it with teacher Boa. It had a lot of success, as expected, and a lot of people shared it, especially on Twitter and Instagram.” He said before looking at Sandeul who smiled.

“When we say ‘a lot of people’ we mean a LOT of people. And a lot of Jus2 fans especially…” Sandeul added.

“Wait a second. Are you actually serious?” Yugyeom began, his eyes going wide.

“We’re dead serious.” Hyuk said.

“What? What’re you talking about?” Jaebum asked, looking at his friends one by one, confused.

“They’re saying that Jus2 saw the video.” Yugyeom replied, his voice almost a whisper.

“Not just that. They want to meet you.” Junho stated.

“WHAT?!” Jaebum exclaimed, his eyes going wide.

“They contacted us by mail and we’re actually waiting for them right now.” Sungjin said, smiling widely at the students.

“No way! If you had told me I would have dressed better, I would have made my hair or something!” Yugyeom complained, turning around to face the mirror and running his hands through his hair, trying to style them a little.

“You’re great as you are, baby.” Jaebum said, catching Yugyeom’s hands and putting them on his lap before turning to Donghae. “Why do they want to meet us?”

“We don’t know. They wanted to talk about it with you face to face. We knew you’d be excited to meet them, that’s why we kept it a secret. We also wanted to wait until Yugyeom's arm was healed. They sent us the mail a month ago.” the dancer answered.

“A MONTH AGO?” Yugyeom exclaimed.

“Yes. But you probably know that they were touring overseas so it wasn’t a problem for them to wait. Now, they’re back and you’re all recovered. It’s perfect!” Junho replied.

“You’re right.” Jaebum said, patting Yugyeom's hands, a smile on his lips.

The door opened then, letting Jus2 enter. [JB was wearing a black cap with a black hoodie and khaki coloured pants. YG was wearing a black sweater with a black leather jacket and black jeans.](https://youtu.be/Su89wWmcm4k)

Everyone stood up and bowed respectfully to them.

“Welcome to 1Million studios! We’re honoured to have you here!” Donghae spoke up, getting a bit closer.

“Hi, guys. We’re happy to be here.” JB said, bowing in return before shaking hands with everyone.

“We brought some snacks with us on the way.” YG stated showing a plastic bag before shaking hands with everyone as well.

Hyuk took the bag and they all stayed up for a couple of awkward seconds before Jaebum spoke.

“Maybe we should sit back down?”

Everyone agreed, laughing and sat down in a circle.

“So, you must be Jaebum and Yugyeom?” JB asked, turning to the couple.

“Yes. We’re so happy to see you. Yugyeom here is a big fan of yours.” Jaebum replied, earning a punch on the arm from Yugyeom.

“No need to say it, oh my gosh.” The latter muttered, getting embarrassed.

“We’re touched, no need to get embarrassed.” YG said, giggling. “We were very impressed by your choreography. If we didn’t know better, we would have thought you were professionals.”

“Thank you so much, it really means a lot.” Yugyeom said, bowing.

“Who came up with the choreo?” JB asked.

“We both worked on it along with our hyungs here. They really helped us a lot.” Jaebum answered.

“Wow. To think that it was all made up from the beginning till the end… I’m seriously impressed.” JB said, YG nodding to his words.

“Anyway. We didn’t come here only to praise you. We wanted to ask you something. We really want to post a video of us dancing to Focus On Me.” YG said, smiling at the students.

“Like… You want us to sell you the choreo?” Jaebum asked.

“That’s not it.” JB said, giggling. “We want to dance _with_ you and post the video on YouTube. It will make our fans happy and it’ll help you to get known more. You’re already pretty well-known but you could definitely make a name for yourselves.” He explained.

A beat passed. Suddenly, Yugyeom burst into laughter as the other cheered.

“We’ll take this as an okay, then?” YG said, laughing.

“Of course! It’s such a big opportunity and an honour!” Jaebum answered, smiling from ears to ears, his eyes disappearing.

“We’ll need the help of your hyungs, if they’re okay.” JB added.

“There’s no need to ask! We’re in!” Sungjin exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

“So, how are we gonna make this work? You must have a very packed schedule and it will take some time for you to learn the choreo…” Yugyeom began but YG smiled at him.

“We already know it. We’ve been practicing since we came back to Korea, we just need to practice with y’all guys.”

“But you’ve been back for only a week.” Yugyeom said.

“Yes. But we’re very excited about this so we didn’t want to bother you guys with teaching us the choreo. We know it by heart, the only thing we need is to practice with you to know how we’ll make this work.” JB explained.

“It wouldn’t have bothered any of us.” Hyuk said, looking at his friends who all nodded.

JB and YG laughed, finding the dancers’ eagerness cute.

“We’ll surely need to perfect some moves so you’ll have some work. But how do you wanna do this?” JB asked.

“We could maybe change partners?” Jaebum suggested and everyone looked at him. “I mean… I could dance with JB-ssi and Yugyeom with YG-ssi.” He explained.

“That’s an idea. I’ve learnt Yugyeom-ssi’s part and YG learnt Jaebum-ssi’s part so that works perfectly.” JB agreed.

“YG-ssi and Yugyeom could begin and then JB-ssi and Jaebum would dance until the bridge. Then at the end, the original pairs come back together and you finish the song together, only the four of you.” Junho suggested.

“That’s a great idea!” YG said, clapping in his hands.

“We’ll need to think about transitions, we can’t just edit it, we need to do something clean for the fans.” Yugyeom stated, making everyone nod.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be able to do it.” Jaebum stated, smiling.

** Two weeks later **

“I’m so nervous! I hope people will like it.” Yugyeom said as Jaebum held him in his arms, waiting for the video to be posted.

“I’m sure our fans will like it. They love us a lot and I’m sure they’ll love you just as much.” JB said.

“There’s only one minute left until it’s posted.” YG said.

They had decided to post the video on Jus2’s official channel so everyone could see it. They were all very satisfied with how it all turned out. The choreography was already amazing as it was and the two idols were sure their fans would love the video. It had been a long and difficult work to have everyone dance together harmoniously. Jaebum wasn’t used to dancing with someone who’s not Yugyeom but he quickly adjusted, thanks to YG. Unknowingly, they had all become friends in the span of only two weeks. Almost every day, they got together in the studio, sharing snacks before getting to work. More often than not, JB and YG would be teasing each other or telling some stories about how it was like to be on tour. They had been very curious to know how Jaebum and Yugyeom became a couple so, they had told them the whole story.

“It’s posted!” YG exclaimed.

“Now, let’s watch it as we wait for the first comments.” Donghae decided, clicking play.

The video was very good. There was no mistake in the dance and the way JB/Yugyeom and YG/Jaebum traded places with the others was very smooth. It’s almost like they teleported themselves. After they were done watching the video, they refreshed the page, eager to read the first comments.

“Look at this one!” Jaebum exclaimed. “It says: _I already loved the song and the choreography made by those two students but this? This is amazing! Thank you so much for creating such a beautiful choreography and for letting Jus2 dance with you!_ ” He read. “That’s so nice of them!”

“There’s so many nice comments like this one! Your fans are really the best!” Hyuk exclaimed, reading through the comments.

“Of course! They’re our best friends!” JB joked.” But seriously guys, we’re just so happy we could do this with you. It really means a lot.” he said.

“We’re so honoured! It was great to work with the both of you those last weeks, it’s like a dream come true. I’ve been watching you for so long, dreaming to have at least half of your talent, I’m so happy.” Yugyeom honestly replied.

“You’re gonna make me cry! It was such a great experience to dance with all of you. It reminded me of why I came to dance in the first place. The freedom of it all, feeling the energy buzz through your body. Dancing until all you can do is dance and nothing else. Thank you for making me remember this feeling, guys.” YG stated and they all hugged.

“Well, I have something to say too.” Jaebum said when they all separated, turning toward him. “Yugyeom and I have talked about it with the guys and we decided that if you’d like to use our choreo for future performances, we can give it to you for free.” He explained, leaving the idols shocked.

“No, we can’t accept that. You worked so hard for this, you all went through so much, we can’t just take it away from you.” JB replied, shaking his head.

“You’re not taking it away, we’re giving it to you.” Sungjin said. “Just say thanks.” He added, making everyone laugh.

“Thank you so much. It really means a lot for us.” YG said, getting a bit emotional.

“Now’s not the time to get emotional! You should be happy!” Hyuk teased.

“It’s just… I really want us all to stay friends. I feel like I’m just myself with y’all, not the idol YG. Just me. I feel normal when I hang out with you.” YG explained, his voice cracking.

“Of course we’ll stay friends! Now you won’t be able to get away from us!” Junho joked, going to hug YG who was crying a little.

Like this, they all spent the rest of the day together, eating and making fun of each other. Jus2 even started a live on Instagram to introduce their new friends to their fans. They answered some questions too – mostly about Jaebum and Yugyeom – and called it a day before they all went home for a well-deserved break.

When Jaebum and Yugyeom entered their shared room, they lied down on the couch, Jaebum in Yugyeom's arms this time.

“I’m so happy. It was such great experience and I was able to meet my favourite idols. I can’t believe I’m so lucky.” Yugyeom stated, beaming from ear to ear and his voice shaking from the excitement.

“I know, baby. Can you believe we’re friends with Jus2? How incredible is that? When I’ll tell Jinyoung he’ll think I’m lying. I’ll just have to show him the selca I took with JB.” Jaebum said, giggling.

“You know, I don’t regret giving them the choreo even if it makes me a bit sad.”

“I get it. It’s very special to us. But it doesn’t change a single thing, it’s still our choreo, the one which brought us together. It made us focus on each other.” Jaebum joked, laughing a little bit.

“Baby, your jokes are still the worst even after all those months.” Yugyeom teased, kissing Jaebum’s top of head.

“You always say this but I always find you smiling.” Jaebum teased.

“That’s because they’re so bad I can’t help but smile.”

“Just say that it’s because I’m too funny for you to hold back.”

“You can keep dreaming.” Yugyeom said, Jaebum turning his head and kissing him on the lips.

“If only you appear in my dreams.” Jaebum replied, chuckling.

“You’re seriously the worst.” Yugyeom stated, kissing Jaebum nonetheless.

“But you love me.”

“But I love you.” Yugyeom confirmed, kissing his boyfriend once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this bonus is long due! It was originally planned as part of the story, not as a bonus. But as I wrote the story, I totally forgot about it and just wrote what I felt was right. I really wanted the boys to meet their idols though so, I thought a bonus would be a good idea. I’m writing another Jus2 and I hope I’ll be able to post it in the following weeks! Until then, you can come talk to me on twitter (check my profile for the @), I don’t bite^^
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it ! Don't hesitate to comment !

**Author's Note:**

> The comments section is open so please leave nice words and/or constructive criticism~  
> Love y'all ♥


End file.
